The Forbidden destiny
by cherry-hemmed-ribbons
Summary: Alice was Underland's last hope, because she held the most powerful of swords, the Vorpal Blade. When the Dark Lord's desiring wish to take hold of it becomes intense, Draco Malfoy will do anything to hunt her down. HP/AiW/Dracula crossover
1. The beginning of a new Era

_The Forbidden Destiny_

Chapter 1- Beginning of a new era

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Horror

* * *

Pain.

That was what he first felt when the attack from the Dark lord struck him. Among the feelings of Betrayal, Greediness, Selfishness and Rage, the dominant one was Pain.

It seeped through every inch of his blood vessels, towards his Heart and Brain. He let out a blood curdling scream, to signify the amount of pain he was bearing, but to no avail. There was nobody there for him, not even his mother.

But, whatever kindness and pitiness left inside him was tortured and destroyed by darkness, finally leaving a new kind of feeling there. The need for Power.

He closed his eyes, half-enjoying and half- suffering the pain, letting a single drop of tear fall down. His last one.

The Dark Lord smiled at the little act of Drama presented before him. In due time, the pureblood wizard tortured before him was going to be a vampire. One of his minions. One of his kind.

As predicted, the curse ended and the young man slumped down before the lord and hit the floor. His blonde hair swept against his face and hid the vicious eyes he now held.

The Dark lord brushed his wand in completion. He sighed, made clicking noises with his tongue and slumped back at his throne, waiting with expectation for a glass of wine; no, _Blood._

A black clothed man arrived holding a golden chalice in a platter. He handed it to the lord and stepped back.

"_Bring some more….." _The Lord hissed.

The man widened his eyes in astonishment.

"But, Sir….."

"_It's for our young little friend here, Fool! DO AS I SAY!" _

The man scurried out of the room and brought back another chalice.

"Lord Tepes, I have brought…."

The lord silenced him with a wave of his hand. He then made his way to observe something that perceived the eyes of his minions.

It was a small hole. Probably never noticed by his people since the atmosphere and the environment was completely covered with darkness, thought the lord. But if it was dark, then what the heck…..!

"Vincent," Lord Dracula was outwardly calm. "May I know what this is..?"

Vincent gulped. He knew what the consequence was of the people who opposed the lord.

"Your highness, I was just about to close the hole, so not to create inconvenience for you….."

"NOT ABOUT THE HOLE, YOU IDIOT!" The lord bellowed, "About what is protruding out…"

"Uh, sunlight….."Vincent stammered. He disliked the sun. After all, he was a vampire.

"Hmm…" The lord pondered about this new but sickening phenomenon.

He at last hit upon the answer. "Voldemort has been defeated…."

"Pardon….?" Vincent was perplexed.

"The light has come, brought by Harry Potter…."

Vincent trembled with fear and anticipation. He knew what that meant, the end of the reign of the vampires and the darkness.

"That means….."

"Yes Vincent, and if we don't act fast the end may come upon us. Wake up the boy now…"

"I'm already awake..!"

The new foreign voice caused Dracula and Vincent to turn around to face it. The same short blonde hair, hiding his facial features and his red vicious eyes which replaced silver was a real distinguishable change to his phizog. He slowly lifted his face towards the lord and smiled wickedly.

"Draconis, you are a real aid!" The lord taunted.

Draco Malfoy produced a smirk. He came closer towards the lord and bowed low, his robes touching the floor.

"Now, your command, _Master!_"

Dracula smiled darkly. He loved it when things went his own way.

"You know what to do, Draconis. Find the Vorpal sword and bring it here because only then will my armour be complete. After then I can conquer the universe itself!"

Draco nodded and exited the throne room. It might take months, maybe years, but being a vampire makes the mission easier than being a useless wizard who followed rules and regulations. He is finally going to get the respect he craved for.

He dare not disobey Lord Dracula. Because he knew the consequences.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. The revival of memories

_Hola guys, this is my first fic, so be nice! I like all reviews, whether anonymous or signed, just make you drop in though!_

_Disclaimer: You know the rest. AiW belongs to Lewis Carroll AND Tim Burton; Harry Potter to J.K Rowling and Twilight to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 2- The revival

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Horror

* * *

A solitary woman of 20 stood on the deck of the ship _Wonder_, leaning against the railing and feeling the wind brush against her abdomen length blonde curls, breezily. She closed her eyes as the cool sensation took over, soothing her mind and body. She was going back home.

After a long gap of 1 year by being an apprentice to Lord Ascot and visiting, surveying and trading with the Orient, Alice Helen Kingsleigh was finally returning to London. She had lots of gifts and surprises for everyone, including the citizens of Underland, and especially for the Hatter.

She realized that she dearly missed her friend the Hatter, who was sometimes a great companion anyone could wish for. Alice was indebted to him- for saving her, advising her and for letting her realize that she holds more muchness than anyone in Underland.

So busy was she thinking about him, that she failed to acknowledge the footsteps arriving towards her.

"Ahem!"

The cough snapped Alice back to reality. Recognizing the voice, she put down her telescope and addressed the foreign voice.

"Well, what is it now, Ernest?"

Ernest, a shy, young man of 21, fiddled with his shirt button before stammering a reply.

"Ship's about to s... s...set the anchor at the docks Miss Kingsleigh, a…and Lord Ascot suggested you better pack up."

_Obviously a man who is not yet accustomed to talking with women, _Thought Alice.

She knew of his little crush for her and was quite amused by it. She made fun of him whenever the chance was in her reach. But he only blushes at her comments.

Alice shook her head and smiled. "Tell Lord Ascot, that I'll be down presently."

Ernest nodded his head and scurried away. Alice then turned her mind back to her thoughts. After she reach London, the first thing she was going to do, was to disembark at Underland.

_Hatter, I miss you…_

* * *

Alice stepped down the rungs and was greeted by an enormous crowd (Much to her dismay), including her mother and sister. They ran forward to envelope her in a big hug.

"Alice dear, you've grown so thin…." Her mother commented.

"Did the Chinese food made you sick?" Her sister, Margaret snickered.

"And I've told you to wear stockings…... where are they?"

"Still pig- headed as before..."

"Alice!" Another set of voices shouted out loud and she was enveloped in a hug, _again._

"Mmf!" Alice wriggled her way out of the embrace and breathed heavily.

The Chattaways- Faith and Fiona grinned at her.

"You two, let Alice breath!" Margaret separated the two from Alice.

"It's alright!" she said, "Everything just came in a hurry that it took time for me to process what's going on….."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that we've missed you sooo much Alice, London was never the same without you…"

Helen Kingsleigh smiled.

"Alright, you three!" she said, "Margaret and I are going to call a carriage for heading home. Meanwhile, you two fill in her what happened during her 1 year leave…"

"Of course!" said Fiona and dragged poor Alice towards a secluded place.

"Alright, what's so important..?" Alice asked.

"The Cullen-Hales are coming to London!"

"The who….?" Alice inquired.

"Oh, Alice! Don't tell me you don't know 'the richest yet the family which contains the most number of handsomest men'?"

"Uh…., no!"

Faith and Fiona shook their heads. Obviously Alice was not the kind of girl who drools over men.

"Hamish has been married…." They finally answered.

"Wow, that's new!" Alice commented.

"Yes! To Astoria Greengrasse! And I must admit that she is pretty…"

"Well, at least he's happy! I fell kind of bad for insulting him at the gazebo back then, though."

"Alice, Faith, Fiona! Come on, we have to reach home before sunset!" called out Margaret.

The three girls scampered towards the carriage, laughing and teasing each other.

However someone was considerably silent during the journey and that was Alice.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Her mother asked, concerned.

Alice was snapped out of her dreamy trance again. She really really hated people who interrupted her thoughts; well, give an exception for her mother.

"Yes, I will be, if you don't keep on asking what the matter with me is!" Alice retorted back.

Her mother sighed. Alice has been pre-occupied with her own thoughts since they dropped the chattaway sisters at their manor. She seemed half-at-Earth, half-at-dream.

"Are you having those nightmares which you've been talking about, recently?"

"No, mother. I feel a bit tired after the journey, that's all." _No that's not it! _Her mind screamed, _Somehow the Cullens news have disturbed me!_

"Lord Ascot said he wished to speak with you after you arrive," began her mother, "Something about the low taxes in china….."

"Yes, mother. I'll go there as soon as I wash up and change..."

"Alice, I don't think you should go…."

"Well, why not?" Alice interrupted.

"Don't work with this stress along; tell lord Ascot you'll be down tomorrow…"

"Mother, this work! I can't just turn down any appointment like any silly, formal tea party!"

Her mother sighed sadly. It was useless to try and make Alice understand the logic of things, just like her father. She brought Alice forward and kissed her forehead.

Alice didn't seem to mind. She was jolly well looking outside the carriage window, in hopes of finding a blue butterfly; or even a blue fat cat with a wide grin.

The thought made her laugh. Suddenly, a white rabbit with a blue waistcoat hopped out of the bushes and looked at her. It sniffed, smiled and continued staring at her until the carriage was well past it.

"Hello, Mctwisp!" Alice seemed to remember after all.

"Alice, are you listening to me?" Her mother was probably exasperated. Well, so was she because her mother kept disturbing her.

"Mhm!" Alice nodded a reply.

"We need to be planning a important ceremony soon, because someone's getting married…."

"Really! Who is it? Margaret, because Lowell cheated on her?"

"No!" Helen was really exasperated now. She knew about Margaret, Lowell and their state of affairs, but hadn't asked for a divorce, no how.

"Then who is it? You? You decided to remarry?"

"Alice!" Helen was really indignated. Alice, on the other hand had found this quite amusing. Unfortunately for her, her mother decided to play along, as well.

"Well, we weren't quite sure he would agree, but when we mentioned you to him, he was more than interested…."

Alice raised an eyebrow. _Whatever was mother talking about?_

"Still didn't get the drift, did you?" asked her mother, smiling the famous wicked sweet smile. _Oh, why does it give me the feeling that something's not right! _

Alice shook her head. She knew her mother wouldn't think of another proposal, because she knew that Alice disliked marrying for the sake of hierarchy, during the failed engagement party. _Or will she?_

Her mother smiled like the Chesire cat. _Probably a good offense to Chess though…_

"You're getting engaged…."

To be continued….

P_hew, it took me till 4'o'clock though! Worth the effort!  
_

_I LOVE SUSPENSE AND REVIEWS!_

_AsterHino_


	3. The meeting and failed runaway

_Hi and welcome back to another chapter of Forbidden destiny! Before you begin, I figured that there must have been loads of doubts from you since the beginning. Well, let's get a few things clear._

_1) This story is set during the middle 1700s to the early 1800s. So, erase all modern dresses or equipments used in twilight or Harry potter from your mind._

_2) This story is narrated just after the deathly hallows, breaking dawn and after Alice sets off to China. (Confusion with the marriage part? Wait and see the fun!) _

_3) Alright, I figured some may have doubts about Astoria Greengrasse, who is actually supposed to be Draco Malfoy's wife and not Hamish's. But then I told you, read on to find out._

_4) Okay, Draco is going to appear soon, so please leave me alone! ducks from hurling stones and tomatoes _

_Well I hope that cleared your doubts! On with the story…_

_Rei: stamps foot_

_Me: What?_

_Rei: Aren't you forgetting something?_

_Me: Oh, I don't own anything. If I did, Harry would have been with Hermione, Bella with Jacob and Alice would have stayed at Underland with Hatter._

Chapter-3

Alice looked wide-eyed at her mother with an 'o' shaped mouth.

"Alice, it's not proper to stare like that!" her mother reprimanded.

"Oh, I am sorry if I have broken the laws of propriety but what did you just say to me?"

Alice exclaimed.

"I said Alice, You are getting married! To lord Edward Cullen and I'm getting really exasperated right now!"

"But why, what, when, where, how?" Alice fumbled her words with fury and astonishment.

Her mother sighed. "Alice, Lord Carlisle, I and Lord Ascot had thought about the decision when you were away to China. He said you would make a good pair for his son and I did not want to disappoint him. We are to join him for dinner and Edward already has proposed to you even if you like it or not….."

"But that's not proper…."

"Says the girl who acts boyish and wears no corset and stockings…." Her mother muttered angrily.

Alice sighed and figured out that her mother was indeed right.

"Mother, I don't want to marry anyone."

"Alice….."

"I will if I find someone who is appropriate for me…."

"Alice….."

"And how do I know if this person is like Hamish or not….?"

"Alice!" Her mother exclaimed and Alice stopped her rambling at once.

"You are going to like Lord Cullen. He is extremely proper, good-looking and has taken a great fancy to you."

"But, I haven't even met this man." She argued.

"You will, tonight at seven 'o'clock. Now go to Lord Ascot's, finish your work and we'll pick you up from there…"

Alice sighed and stared out of the window. Sometimes she really wished she could run off to Underland and stay there forever with her Hatter.

* * *

"Are you alright, my dear?"

Her manager's soft concern immediately stirred her from her preoccupied mind for the third time that day. She looked her god-father and smiled sadly.

"I suppose you are excited about meeting the Cullens, I presume?" He asked.

"Hardly….."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Now where were we, Lord Ascot…., oh about the cost of export of silk and tea from Hong Kong…"

"Alice, I greatly suggest you dress up for the dinner. We've been here for about 3 hours and it's already 6.30. Go to your room upstairs and pick out a dress from the seven your mother had sent earlier."

"My mother….?" Alice was greatly surprised.

"Yes, so that you dress up from here. Don't go with that shabby dress on…"

Alice sighed and got up fro her seat. "Damn mother..!" she whispered in a tone that Lord Ascot can't hear.

By the way, she bumped into Hamish.

"Oops, forgive me my lady…..., Alice?"

"Hamish...!" She exclaimed with a tone of surprise, "What are you doing here..?"

"I should be asking you the same question!" Hamish joked.

"You know very well the answer," Alice said, "By the way, where's lady Greengrasse?"

"Astoria is sleeping in our bedroom. And how is your fiancé..?" Hamish said the word with a slight tinge of disgust.

"I am sorry, Hamish….." Alice felt a bit guilty.

"No, don't be! I can't force myself into you, so I hope you have a good life with Lord Cullen."

Hamish then went past her and Alice sighed. She then went to the bedroom.

7 dresses, all of different colors were laid out in the bed. She went and picked up the light blue one which reminded her of the dress Tarrant gave her when she was too small. The very thought made her smile and blush.

As she turned her head towards the window, she noticed the old tree trunk where the fated rabbit hole stood at its roots. She stared at it sadly as a sudden thought ran through her head. _What if she could…?_

"Yes!" She said to herself, "I will!"

Before she knew it, she was running through the Ascot backyard towards the little wood in which she chased McTwisp. Nostalgia and Adrenalin rushed through her blood vessels as she ran towards the old tree trunk, which was at least a mile away. But she didn't care. She wanted to run away, to her Wonderland, to her Hatter.

She stopped at its roots and looked down. But to her immense disappointment,

"Where's the hole?" She exclaimed furiously, her cheeks red partly because she was running so fast and partly with disappointment.

She searched everywhere and even circled the tree trunk 5 times; to make sure she didn't miss it, but to no avail.

Suddenly, she heard a faint voice calling her name and she at once knew that it was Lord Ascot's. She turned and cast one last glance at the tree trunk before running away.

_I love you, Tarrant…_

* * *

Alice stared out of the window of the carriage, peering out into the pitch-black darkness, with her hair tied to a wispy bun, much to her disgust. Her chocolate brown eyes closed whenever the carriage came to a bump and opened them whenever her mother called.

"Glad to see that you've finally wore a corset and stockings…"

'_You are losing your muchness, Alice….' _A voice mused.

"Tarrant..?" Alice was perplexed.

"Alice, we will be reaching the mansion soon, and I want you to behave in your best manner possible…."

"We have arrived, Miss. Kingsleigh…" Lord Ascot announced.

Alice stepped out of the carriage and waited for her mother to come out too. As everyone got down, Alice heard her mother curse in annoyance.

"A pity that such a beautiful house is situated at the top of a hill…."

Alice walked forward towards the hill and began to climb it as if she was hypnotized.

"Alice, wait for us…." Lord Ascot called out. Alice turned her head and waited for her god-father and mother to reach the top.

Helen knocked at the door with the big door-knock situated at it. Immediately there was a sound of someone saying 'coming' and an open of the door by a man.

"Lady Kingsleigh! A pleasure to meet you…" The man took her hand and slowly kissed it.

"And you too, Lord Carlisle! I am looking forward to introduce Alice to all of your family members…."

Alice rolled her eyes at the formality drama presented before her.

"And you must be Alice Kingsleigh, the apprentice of Lord Ascot, am I correct?"

Alice nodded her head. Carlisle then brought them inside his huge house.

"I am indeed lucky to have you for my daughter-in-law, young miss. I hope you are wishing to meet Edward…?" He said as they ascended the stairs.

Her mother cast a glance towards her, signifying that she shouldn't hurt the lord. Alice sighed.

"Y…Yes, I am very much looking forward to it…" she said.

Suddenly she came to a stop. There was a passageway that led to a room at the end of it. She noticed that no-one was realizing her presence anymore and quietly slipped towards the room.

She was about to open it when suddenly a voice interrupted her.

"You shouldn't be opening it, most curious one…"

Alice turned her head to notice a man with brown-orange hair, slightly spiked that reminded her much of Tarrant. He wore dark clothes and a dark jacket, and he was staring intently at her. The sight he gave scared her.

"Well, why couldn't I…?"

"Because it's not for you….." He came close towards her.

"Alice Kingsleigh, I presume?" He asked, bowing slightly.

"Yes." She answered and he kissed her delicate palm.

"Edward Cullen. Glad to meet you…."

Alice looked at him with shock. Edward realized this and smiled.

"Yes, your guess is absolutely correct. I am your fiancé."

Alice blinked at him.

"Err…You are not what I had expected you to be….."

Edward smiled and took her hand. "Shall I escort you…?"

Alice smiled and nodded a reply.

* * *

"Edward, I was wondering where you were…" Carlisle exclaimed as Alice came towards the dining room, "I presume you already met Alice…?"

Alice blushed and sighed. Suddenly, a short, black-haired girl popped her head from the door.

"Did some-one mention my name?" She asked timidly.

"Oh no, Alice dear! I was referring to my about to-be daughter-in-law, Alice Kingsleigh! Come on and meet her!" Carlisle called out.

Alice turned to face the black-haired, pixie-like girl, smiling intently at her.

"Hey blonde Alice, my name's Alice Cullen! Glad to meet ya!"

"And you too, Ebony Alice!"

The two of them giggled madly like insane people. Since then, they found it easier to refer themselves in public.

"You smell good, by the way!" Ebony Alice commented.

Alice however did not like the way she told that. It was a greedy, satisfied and evil look and she swore she saw it somewhere.

"Oooh, Jasper's coming! Quick, go to your seat and please don't try to cut your finger…"

"Why is that…?"

"I'll…..Explain later." Alice Cullen said, thinking of a false explanation to convince the 'blonde Alice'.

"Alice, why don't we get seated and eat your food?" Carlisle said, rubbing his palm with anticipation. "I believe Edward has a lot to talk to you…."

Edward nodded his head. Alice Kingsleigh softly made her way and seated between where the other Alice and Edward sat.

But, she knew the reason of their freakishness…..

_They were Vampires…_

_

* * *

__It's a bit hard for me to write both Alices. Let me think of a solution…_

_I LOVE REVIEWS!_

_AsterHino_

_P.S- I'll update soon…_


	4. The Secret and the Wedding

_WOOPS! I am extremely sorry for tricking the nice, beautiful reviewers out there who had been reading me story. You see, me life is beautiful as well as hard especially during exam time, and worst of all, I can't find me laptop! I am writing this one from me father's computer and hope you all will co-operate! :)_

_And special thanks to Niphuria, who helped me with the setting of me story. According to Alice in Wonderland calculations, this story is set during the regency (late 1800s). So, just forget about me first setting._

_Disclaimer: I don't own… {Falls asleep writing}_

* * *

Chapter-3 – The Secret and the Wedding

Time stopped for a minute. Alice froze.

When finally grasped the state of affairs and people, she immediately began hyperventilating.

She was in the middle of vampires! Any minute now, Lord Ascot, Helen and herself could be the dinner for their dinner.

But of course, how did she see it? Alice wasn't a stupid kind of girl. She had read about stories, myths and legends from all over the world, both in books and when she traveled to India and China. She knew about Vlad Tepes Dracula, a vain and cruel ruler who people thought he turned into a vampire soon after his death. She knew about the Quilletes, a type of tribe which had warned them about the supernatural creatures.

If she was some other kind of girl, she would have immediately fainted and caused havoc in the family. But no, Alice had seen enough magic in Underland, to prove her belief in supernatural creatures.

But she still didn't believe what was going on.

'Oh come on, Alice.' Her mind explained, exasperated. 'Edward's razor sharp canines, Jasper's bloodlust, Alice Cullen's queer behavior; these are enough reasons to prove your theory.'

Alice shook her head. "NO!" She shrieked, shaking her blonde curls, neatly.

"What is the matter, Miss. Kingsleigh?" asked Carlisle.

Alice refused to meet his eyes. Forget about dealing with vampires, she was going to kill her mother first for dragging her into this mess.

Alice gulped and shivered. "Nothing…." She squeaked.

Her newly-found friend laid a comforting arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay." Alice Cullen said. "Perhaps it's the cold, I suggest next time you bring a jacket."

The touch from the Cullen girl was enough to accelerate Alice's shivering.

"Alice has been very queer lately," Her mother explained. "Ever since she came back from Hong Kong, it just got worse."

"Really?" A foreign voice called out. All six turned to see a kind-looking face with two others. The kind looking face had a few wrinkles here and there but one could say she held Mirth-ridden eyes. The other two consisted of a sour looking sweet face and one who was thought to be her boy-friend.

The woman placed a few trays on the table and smiled at everyone.

Carlisle groaned. "Esme, how many times I have told you to come join the dinner when everyone is here?"

Esme smiled again and sat near Helen. "So how are you, milady?" She asked, giving a short curtsey.

"Very well, Fine on the contrary." Helen nodded. Esme then tuned to face Alice, who was staring at her and returned her gaze with a smile.

'Another vampire!' Alice thought, 'Just how many are there here?'

The other two stared at Alice with open-mouths. "Is she the human, Edward is supposed to marry?" The female whispered, somewhat angrily.

"Relax, love." The male cooled her down. "Although she is pretty, I must admit. Let us hope she will help Edward in coping with his disaster with Bella."

"Bella was a different kind of person." The girl folded her arms. "And I don't see how Edward is mourning over her loss. He seems oddly happy. Do you think she could help him when she is not a vampire?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Search me."

The female glared at him. Unfortunately for them, Alice heard every single word they said. Although she might be human, or an above-grounder, she had been gifted with an accurate and sharp sense of vision and hearing. This newly found news had somewhat interested and disturbed her.

'Bella!' She thought, while taking a napkin from her table. 'Who is she? A former suitor of Edward perhaps…?"

"Rosalie. Emmett! Don't just stand there, come join us!"

The girl called Rosalie came forward to join Alice Cullen with folded arms and a bored expression on her face. She sat down and turned her face 90 degrees to face Alice and studied her, still with that bored expression. Alice frowned.

"So, Miss. Kingsleigh….." Carlisle said.

"Alice." The blonde girl corrected.

"Oh yes, Alice! How Queer are you…?"

"I am as mad as a _Hatter_!" She exclaimed proudly, earning a glare from her mother and Rosalie. "I believe in supernatural things."

"Really! What kind of supernatural things?" Esme encouraged her.

"Esme, I greatly suggest you….." Helen interrupted.

"No, do continue. We all are eager to know about our latest family member better." Emmett Cullen said, and Rosalie frowned, _again._

"Well, things like Dragons, Pixies, Unicorns….and Vampires." She said the last word with a tone of regret.

Alice Cullen dropped her spoon. Carlisle choked on his drink. Esme blinked and Rosalie gaped. Jasper looked at her with an emotionless face.

The champion regretted saying so the word. She was getting uncomfortable with the silence brewing. Luckily for her, her mother broke the tranquility.

"Alice! How many times have I told you these creatures don't exist…."

"THERE IS! And I've saw them in Underland, I swear!" Alice argued.

"There you go talking about that imaginary place that doesn't exist…... Oh heavens! I just cut my finger!" Helen grabbed her handkerchief and tightly squeezed her finger from spilling more blood.

Everyone stared with horrified eyes at her. They all knew what was going to happen, especially since Jasper, their newest vegetarian was there.

"Oh, I am sorry for the disturbance, but could any of you show the washroom?" Helen asked, somewhat irritated by the horrified looks everyone was giving, especially Alice.

The champion noticed Jasper's eyes turn blood red as his features turned into something that of Rage. If she didn't stop him now, his blood-lust was soon going to kill her beloved mother.

"Mum, the washroom's just around the corridor…" Alice began, her voice trembling with fear. "I will help you get there."

"That won't be necessary, Alice." Suggested Lord Ascot, as he got up. "I will guide her."

"Thank you. I'll be back in a minute."

Alice gave a sigh of relief as her mother and Lord Ascot exited the hall. But there was something else to worry about too, the crisis that she now was the only human present in this community of vampires.

There was an unwanted and deadly silence that was killing everyone in the hall. Jasper's eyes turned back to their normal color as Alice Cullen touched him.

But, the blonde girl shifted slightly in her seat as her palms turned sweaty. She was getting uncomfortable as all gazes descended upon her.

"I know who you all are." She finally said, her lips quivering with fear and anticipation. But it was more of a whisper than a statement.

Esme spoke up. "How did you know, Alice? Do tell us."

Alice gulped and continued, "I had read about vampires when I went on tour to Transylvania. They typically have razor-sharp canines that are generally used to pierce flesh to drink blood. And of course, they have eyes that are full of blood-lust, and thus the red color. I have at the beginning, noticed something strange about Edward's and Jasper's queer ways and then I finally concluded my statement." She looked at Jasper, who was now visibly terrified.

"Wow, she reminds me of Bella, ever the curious one." Emmett said, smirking.

"Bella has nothing to do with this, Emmett." Edward replied, angrily, "She is gone and will always be."

"Well, you know what Edward…?" Rosalie interfered rudely, "I think that distrust able Bella is much better than this blonde know-it-all, who is trying to mock and get us into trouble!"

"Bella is not distrust able, Rosalie and besides, Edward needs to get on with his life and not mourn about his past wife's loss!" Alice Cullen finally blew up.

There was silence again at the table as Alice finally realized what she said and stopped her palm across her mouth.

"Oops!" she squeaked out.

'So that's who Bella is.' Alice thought. 'His long-lost wife?'

"Edward stood stay faithful to her, I'll say." Rosalie interrupted again. "Emmett would never give me up for a pretentious teenager…"

"Rosalie, enough!" Carlisle said strictly, causing her to close her mouth.

"I am sorry, my dear." Carlisle apologized to the blonde champion. "Bella is a…a long-lost lover of Edward."

"I understand, Lord Carlisle." She said, taking a secret liking to this man as a father.

"Alice, please listen to us." The black-haired petite girl grabbed her hand. "This is utmost important to ensure our survival."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"People would burn us alive at the stakes when they realize that we are vampires. And besides, we really want to live as normal people and don't want to create a line that draws us from humans, so…."

"You think I would tell on you….?" Alice finished for her.

The petite girl nodded her head. Alice smiled.

"I would never tell anybody."

"You know this is just what Bella told us….." Rosalie interrupted again.

"Hush, Rosalie. Wait, not even to your mother?" Jasper asked.

"No. No-one, including everyone apart from me."

Carlisle smiled to himself secretly.

"You have our trust, Alice Kingsleigh. However, if you break your promise…?"

"I would become your dinner?"

Carlisle laughed. "Well, you could say that."

Esme joined him. "We stopped drinking human blood a long time ago, Alice. We consider ourselves as vegetarians, drinking on animal-blood. You have nothing to fear from us. We won't hurt you."

"Well, except for me. You have to be careful around me since I am not so stable." Jasper persisted.

Alice visibly relaxed. She heaved a sigh of relief as Alice Cullen gathered her for a hug.

Suddenly Esme's face became serious. She looked at Alice.

"Alice, since the real purpose of you coming here is to fix your engagement with Edward, we don't want to take any risks. You know more about us than anyone here, so…, will you agree to this?"

The champion dropped her spoon. She looked at each and everyone at the table and gulped. She was in a difficult crisis now, _again._

"You don't…trust me…?"

Esme eyes widened. "No! It's nothing like that at all. All I want to say is that….."

"…..Edward and yourself can be much happier. We could keep this as a family secret. No one will ever know." Alice Cullen finished it for her adoptive mother.

"Alice, you could not live your life to please others." Carlisle said. "The choice must be yours."

That statement reminded her much of the one the white queen said before they went to the battlefield. It was her life, her decisions, her destiny. However, her life wasn't meant to dupe others; she needs to live amongst the society and share.

She took a long breath and swallowed. "Yes, I am willing to marry Edward."

Carlisle and Esme sighed and clapped their hands for the new couple. When turned to see Rosalie's reaction, she gave a sign signifying that she was watching Alice.

Alice was having a certainly bad time. She felt a part of her; her muchness slide away from her and was going forever. Her body and mind, which was reserved for only her beloved Hatter, was about to get grabbed away by a total stranger; a vampire nonetheless.

When Helen returned, she was beyond happy on the fact that Esme said to her. She felt that finally Alice had grown a bit mature enough to realize the matters. During fixing the dates and other appointments, Edward grabbed his fiancée while she was walking through the corridor.

"Oww, could you do things with little less force?"

Edward smiled and tilted his head so that they were face-to-face.

"I want to know my about-to-be wife better." Edward said as he dipped down for a kiss. Suddenly, he felt fingers stopping him softly as he bent down.

"What happened?"

"I am not sure if I am not ready to do that yet."

Edward sighed. "Of course you can. Come on, be brave."

Alice blushed as she slipped out of his grip. "Maybe sometime later." She said as she walked swiftly through the corridor.

Edward stared after her in surprise.

* * *

A month later,

Alice hadn't expected this day to arrive so fast. And now, there she was, holding her puffy and full-of-ribbon, white wedding dress and now staring herself in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous!" exclaimed Alice Cullen. She had become fast friends with her, since the past month.

Alice sighed as her ebony-haired friend did her wispy bun and her veil. Within a minute, she was officially going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, the thought of which frightened her.

Alice placed a kiss in top of her friend's blonde curls and smiled. Her smile actually did cheer Alice up a bit.

"Now come on, don't be shy!" Alice said as she straightened her bridesmaid dress. She grabbed a bouquet and thrust it into the champion's hand and walked swiftly.

The Aisle was filled with people. Alice did become a bit nervous as she walked up with her petite friend, who seemed to be unaware of everything. She noticed her mother nodding of appreciation as she drew closer.

Edward looked with anticipation at Alice as she stood beside him and removed the veil. To her, the music the piano was making sounded like a death march.

The preacher began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to mark this holy matrimony between…."

"You look gorgeous." Whispered Edward, without even looking at her.

Alice blushed and stammered. "I…..I…Thank you."

"…Edward Cullen, do you wish to accept Alice Kingsleigh as you wife?"

"I do!"

"And do you, Alice Helen Kingsleigh, wish to accept Edward Carlisle Cullen as you lawfully wedded husband?"

Alice gulped. She nervously looked around and so her mother and Alice gesturing to her to say 'yes' urgently.

Alice's palms became sweaty. She stammered again.

"I…I…"

Everyone grew impatient. Alice closed her eyes.

"_You lost some of your muchness, Alice!"_

"_There you look yourself again."_

"_Why is a raven like a writing desk?"  
_

"_It's the right, proper Alice size!"_

"_You could stay."_

"_Fairfarren, Alice!"_

"_I love you, Tarrant!"_

Memories came rushing to her like rain. _"You cannot live your life to please others…The choice must be yours…"_

"I…I… I do!" The words fell like boulders upon her body.

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward grabbed her and placed a soft melting kiss upon her lips, which she did not respond. However, she saw a tinge of orange hair near the door, with a large hat on.

"_My heart always belongs with you, Tarrant. Forever and ever."_

_Ah, come on! This chappie is a huge one. And no, the story is not finished yet. In fact, it had just begun. Get ready for the adventure, baby!_

_And, I won't be updating until March 22__nd__. Keep that in mind!  
_

_I LOVE REVIEWS!_

_AsterHino_


	5. Enigmas revealed, New Vampire

_A/N-…_

_I had no idea why I did that… _

_And sorry about the fact that I double-crossed you all by telling you that I'll update during 22__nd__ March. It's been a while, wasn't it? My mother was ill, and you know, Technical problems, Writer's block, plot for a new story, Doofenshmirtz (LOL! I've been watching too much Phineas and Ferb), and what not…_

_Anyways, me friends who reviewed my story so far – SpottedLesbian, Niphuria, MadHatter's Misstress, Veiled Princess, Jupiter, mercury, bubbles dandelion and Ranguvar27…_,_ thanks to one and all for casting your valuable reviews. I am glad that you enjoy it and hope you'll read the coming chapters._

_And by heeding Dandelion's request, I've decided to add Jacob Black as well. But not this chapter, after two-three ones so I can figure out where to put him._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Felicity. 'Alice in Wonderland' belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton, Harry Potter to J.K Rowling, Twilight to Stephanie Meyer, Dracula to Bram Stoker, Katarina and Alannah to Ranguvar27 and guess who's to make an appearance this chappie…!_

* * *

Chapter 4 – Enigmas revealed & the new Vampire?

"Beautiful."

It was all the raven-haired could say when he looked at the meadow. His green eyes scanned the region and searched for some kind of life form present. The sky was adorned with blue and spots of cotton-like white clouds and the green grass was swaying ever so softly with the wind. In the middle, stood a great fig tree, in all its glory, with its spread out branches and thick leaves. The young man really wondered if this was all reality.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He called out again. Even though it was a beautiful place, loneliness began to creep inside him.

'_If only Luna was here…'_

"Who's Luna?" Harry became startled at the sound of the foreign voice.

He looked up, surprised at the fact that the person had read his mind and saw the most beautiful girl he ever saw, standing in the shade of the fig tree. She had brown eyes that matched the color of the chocolate and golden hair that glistened in the sunlight.

Her mirthful face smiled at him and laughed, which had a sound like the ringing of bells. A blue knee-length dress adorned her small petite body and she twirled around, barefooted.

"Who…Who are you?" Harry was completely awed by the girl, but somehow he felt some kind of relationship with her.

The girl laughed again a bell-like laugh. "It seems like you forgot me Harry, dear brother…."

'_Brother...?' _He was beyond confused.

"I'm sorry. I think you mistook me. I _am_ Harry, but not the Harry you are referring to. I am an orphan and don't think I have any relatives, except for Sirius, my god father who is dead now, but I have my wife …., Wait, why am I telling you all this?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders and neared him. She placed her index finger on his forehead and a faint light appeared and shone.

"All that I know is that you are my Harry, my brother and my family. You've been reborn as a wizard in aboveland, the one who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and I'm certain you are the right one. My reborn self is about 2 years younger than you. I am your little sister and I want you to come back with me to Underland….."

"Underland…" He repeated the place, which oddly sounded familiar.

Suddenly, memories of a distant family came into his mind. He had a mother, a sister just like the one near him who shared many adventures with him as they traveled towards Wonderland. It was just a vague memory, but he remembered despite everything.

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "Alice!"

The girl smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I am glad you remember me….."

"But, how did you appear here? I thought the Jabberwock..."

The girl smiled sadly. "Of course, that's where I need your help. I need you to bring my reborn body back to me and please, you too, I need you need to return to Underland."

"But, well…I….I can't!" Harry fumbled with his words but finally hit up on the answer.

Alice loosened her hug and her expression fell. "Well, why can't you?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Alice with a serious expression on his face, regretting at letting his long-lost sister down. Alice still had hope in her eyes, and it pained him to see it.

"I have a wife now, Alice." He said, quite in a frank tone. "I have a family which I had been craving for since I was eleven. My father…"

"James and Lily died. I know." She said, finishing it for him. "Magic exists in Underland in many different ways, brother. But, I am just a figment of your mind. I had been traveling long and wide just for this one hour in your mind, so I can convey this message. Underland is in danger…"

"What?" He was surprised and shocked beyond words. "What….How did this happen?"

"This matter is not concerning any Jabberwock, dear brother." Alice picked up a blade of grass between her fingers and absentmindedly began inspecting its features, before continuing.

"And this time, Alice can't handle this alone. My future form killed the Jabberwock, but she is in great danger now from the danger. And the same very person should help the fore-told one kill him…"

"I presume the fore-told one is me?" Harry asked, rather dryly.

Alice nodded her head, unenthusiastically.

Harry gave a sigh of desperation. "Good god! Why can't you just understand this? Luna is 22 and she's expecting a baby! I need to be by her side the whole time, Alice! I'm sorry, but I can't help you…."

He took a deep breath and continued. "I've already been used by the wizarding ministry and known as the 'chosen one' who was supposed to kill Voldemort. The battle had caused a great loss of many my friends. I can't allow that to happen. I can't make myself to be used again. I won't depend on anyone anymore….."

Alice sighed sadly and gave a weak smile.

"I understand. This is your decision, dear brother. Underland would've really appreciated your help if you had said yes. Goodbye."

"Wait, Alice!" Harry nervously and frantically tried to stop her from departing. He hadn't expected her to go so quickly. Was she only reincarnated so to convey this message? What a terrible thing to do….

Alice stopped at the sound of his voice and whipped her head. She was distressed and a bit angry because he had made the decision, but he was her brother after all, even though he had lost his muchness. She looked at Harry with a stern expression.

Harry's, however had a different one. An expression that was full of concern and worry.

"You said that you are the past form of the present Alice, isn't it?"

Alice nodded.

"Th…that is how you became the sister of my past form…."

Alice raised an eyebrow. She couldn't quite understand what he said but knew at once that Harry was trying to connect something with another but he was failing to do so. "Yes." She replied calmly.

Harry gulped and asked again. "You said your future form is in danger…, does this mean you will die as well?"

Alice nodded her head, likewise to Harry's fear. He visibly gulped.

"The past and the future rely upon the present, dear brother." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, "But, do not worry. I will soon pass away from your memory, forever. Take care of Luna…."

'_No, this can't be happening…'_ Harry mentally hyper-ventilated and acted swiftly.

"No, Alice! I can't risk losing you again….." Harry placed a firm hand onto her wrist, stopping her from departing. His voice was full of desperation because he couldn't lose his baby-sister again. The Jabberwocky might have killed her, but he wasn't going to let that happen a second time.

"I can't. I won't let you die a second time, no matter what the consequences…" Harry made a resolution. He nervously clutched her wrist, while shaking like a leaf. "I will save Underland….."

Alice pink, small lips twisted into a faint smile before finally launching upon him for an enormous hug, kicking her feet in excitement.

"I am glad. Thank you, brother…" Alice expressed her gratitude in a very improper manner, much to Harry's amusement.

"But, promise me one thing." Harry added, while tightly embracing Alice. "Luna should not be dragged into this. She is to stay unaware and uninformed about this. I might bring Ron along, if I can…..and after this, I have to return to Aboveland as soon as this matter is done… "

Alice laughed merrily. "Harry, you seemed to have forgotten the fact that time froze in Underland. It will only be a matter of days in Above-land even if you stay here for a whole year….."

Harry mock-pouted. "Alice….."

"Just joking. Of course, Harry. As you wish."

They stayed on in embrace position for atleast 5 minutes, as Alice presumed, until Harry brows knitted together and his forehead wrinkled. Alice, by knowing his queer behavior, at once knew that he was about to ask a doubt.

"Alice, you never told me. What is the danger?"

The younger girl released her hug and stared at her feet, refusing to meet her brother's gaze. She was beginning to worry that Harry might ask the question, but it was fate after all. It had to be followed.

No matter what the consequences.

* * *

"She's been entering his dreams!" A small, high-pitched, teenaged voice angrily shrieked down its way down the dark stairway of a cellar, probably one which belonged to the dark lord. Soon, the owner of the voice, a figure draped in black robes and a hood, bound together at a purple satin ribbon over her chest, came into sight. She was holding a candle and slowly made her way down the cellar, along with her acquaintance. Once she reached there, she grunted very unlady-likely and looked at the dream vision of Harry through a portal. Her fists clenched and she angrily snorted. One could say, within the first meeting, that she was a spoiled brat.

"How could this happen, Katarina? Pray tell me, how? The girl was dead….." The spoilt girl shook her acquaintance violently at her shoulders to emphasis the word 'how', only to receive death glares and a messed up hair due to the shaking, which was enough to trigger the anger of her acquaintance. The brat took no mind at her friend's rude glares and appearance. She tapped her chin and began pondering over an answer or clue. Suddenly, her acquaintance stopped her and blocked her way.

"Felicity, do you honestly think that by walking here and there, you would get an answer?"

Felicity's acquaintance was nevertheless strikingly beautiful. Black hair that straightened down her way towards the shoulder, green eyes that scanned the region, gracefully and tanned honey-like, skin. Her appearance would make any girl burn with envy, but no-one did ever say that Vampires weren't beautiful.

"Katarina, what the heck are you trying to convey?" Felicity removed her hood and let her short, curly, twister-like ebony hair cascade down her shoulders. In fact, she took advantage of her beauty and made many a human fall in love with her. But being a vampire, she never knew emotions and love and regarded them as play toys.

She had eyes that constantly changed color according to her mood, which reminded Katarina of a very familiar family friend –Tarrant Hightopp.

In fact, Felicity looked exactly like Tarrant – Extremely pale skin, mood swings, and eye color change and apart from the black hair, Felicity was the exact hatter. She could make hats within an hour and of course, she was mad, in a dangerous way, unlike Hatter.

Katarina shook her head.

"Alice died, but an Underlandian, an experienced and knowledgeable person, could go back in time and could reverse what happened there…"

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Err….Reverse?"

Katarina her lip and resisted the urge to blow up. Felicity had a really irritating and rude way of interrupting when someone was trying to convey something.

And god, how she detested it!

"If you'd listen to me, for at least a minute before interrupting, I'd be honored to say that the high and mighty Felicity has passed her most difficult test…."

Felicity turned red with embarrassment and anger. She pouted and glared at Katarina, who was now, biting the inside of her cheek, resisting her urge to laugh, while seeing her friend's face.

"Pray tell, what may be the amusement?" Felicity's sharp tongue came when noticing her friend's restlessness.

This time, Katarina did not resist. She rolled down the floor and laughed until her chest hurt.

"God, Felicity! And you say, you don't interrupt….! Oh….my, that was good…"

Felicity's fist clenched with rage. She hated being humiliated or overthrown by someone of equal or less superiority than her.

"Katarina….I am not finding this funny!" Felicity blew up, finally with orange eyes.

The warning bells inside Katarina began ringing. Felicity's madness was not something that all of them liked. She got up, straightened her disheveled hair and dusted off the dirt from her skirt, still suppressing the giggles that erupted from her throat at random intervals.

"Oh, now. Where were we?" Katarina tapped at her chin, her expression turning serious and solemn, swiftly as weather. "Oh yes, reversing. Reversing can also mean, changing or triggering the thoughts of what a particular person in the past or future think.

Changing or stopping a particular event or person in the past or future requires energy of high-level. And, even if some one does have it, the process could leave him or her paralyzed permanently. It could also cause a major damage and difference to the timeline because the future relies on whatever happened in the past and the present.

And I'd say, someone, of Underlandian origin, has triggered the mind of Alice of the past by informing her of the events of the present. She has the ability to enter a certain person's dream, of course, as we all know….."

"But what if…" Felicity raised her hand, as if ready for a question.

"Felicity!" Katarina stopped her with a raise of her hand and mock-glared at her.

"No, I just….come on! The person from Underland, whoever-it-maybe, can just go and inform the Alice from the present at Aboveland, the news! Why go into the past and then make the past Alice enter Harry's dreams and then make him inform the present Alice the news and then….."

"…..And then you'd continue and ramble forever without stopping! Felicity, would you at least let me finish? And besides, no-one is to or can travel towards Above-land either through the rabbit hole or through the looking glass. Their level of magic is too high for Above-land to accept. The only exceptions are Nivens Mctwisp and of course, our dear Mirana of Marmoreal…"

Katarina said, while mimicking Mirana's graceful hands up position. Felicity giggled.

"But who do you think it is?" Felicity asked, confusion written all-over her face.

Katarina's face turned into an ugly scowl.

"If I did know better, I'd say it must be my dear mother….."

"Quite right, dear child..." Said a foreign, almost-angelic voice.

Felicity and Katarina whipped their heads in unison, swiftly. A light laugh came ringing through the cellar and echoed, making the two teens frustrated beyond words at not finding the source of the voice.

"Let's escape, Rina…" Felicity, while calling out her friend's nick-name, began to panic slightly. "It seems that some-one has found out our hide-out…."

"Boy, if I get that person in my hands, I'll teach him a lesson that they'll never forget!"

Katarina angrily cursed while silently, in her mind too, fear was creeping in because if some-one found out about their vampire hide-out, then they are most likely to be placed at Eternal sleep for the rest of their lives, thanks to the Dark Lord.

And if anybody said that vampires had 2 things to fear at all, then one of them will be sunlight and the other one will be the vampire dark lord himself.

The dark lord had ordered complete secrecy and seclusion of their hideouts, mansions and vantage points. Except for the dark lord's castle at Transylvania, nothing was to be revealed about them.

Everything and everybody was to stay clandestine from the humans, except the ones who defied the dark lord or the ones who were not under his rule. Basically, the majority of vampires were under the rule of the Dark lord.

The angelic laugh, which was now sounding irritating to the ears of Felicity and Katarina, began to echo through the hallway yet again. The voice, which now sounded familiar to Katarina, clasped at her ears to concentrate hard.

"I thought you two were cleverer than that….."

"Speak of the devil! It's her, your mother, Alannah!" Felicity muttered, shocked.

"Of course. Why didn't I see it? She was an old time best-friend of Alice in the past…" Katarina's voice was basically dripping with venom.

Alannah, mother of the once-human Katarina Stayne, lightly hummed to herself while watching her daughter and her friend, once-relative of Tarrant Hightopp, search frantically for her. Little did they know that she was seeing and communicating with them through a portal.

"Here, devil children…Or, should I say, _young ladies_?"

Katarina finally whipped her face to confront her mother, who was giggling hysterically on watching her daughter's antics. But thank heavens, she was only looking at them through a portal and didn't exactly know where the hide-out was.

"Hello…Mother." Katarina sneered, venomously. It was obvious that Katarina was furious and annoyed with her mother, like any other vampire, due to some reason.

The pale, mirthful face of her once-mother aroused fear and fury inside her. Fear, when she remembered her memories of the days she was alone, helpless and abandoned, and fury, because of the fact that her mother had deserted her own daughter.

Alannah's smile faded, as regret washed over her, looking at her daughter's present condition. Destiny had made her into a gothic, photo-phobic, blood-lusting, loyal server of none other than the dark lord, Dracula.

'God, damn those circumstances which led Katarina to follow the path that changed her into a ruthless, savaging beast, no better than the late Red Queen!' Alannah thought. A slight frown marred her forehead as she traced her memory back to know who started the fatal crisis; only to find out the culprit was herself.

It was one fine day, when the royal healer and potion-maker Alannah Stayne, was busily engaging herself with the watering of herbs and other exotic plants needed for her potions, after a nice and refreshing talk with her aboveland friend, Luna Lovegood, who had been a regular visitor since Alice left.

She had talked to her about a magic school in which she studied, named 'Hogwarts', and where she had met her husband, who was supposed to destroy a dark lord named 'Voldemort', and succeeded. She had rambled incessantly, not bothering whether Alannah heard her or not, but to Alannah, she found Luna's life enviable and had long wished to see her charming husband, someday.

Little did she know that time, that she will meet him…

In a desperate and a troubled situation.

Alannah smiled at the thought of the talk as she settled the gardening can down. She had just prepared to fill its tank, when suddenly she heard an ear-shattering cry, which had come from inside her cottage.

The orange-haired woman threw her can aside and ran towards the house, not bothering whether the elaborate piece of tool broke or not. As she opened the door, her heart sank and her breath left her throat at the sight of a motionless Victoria Stayne, held in the trembling hands of a young woman's – Katarina's.

"Mother…..Mum…I..."

"Oh…god..." Alannah's voice trembled as she touched the pale neck of her younger daughter's to check if there was a pulse. She held her safely in her arms and softly cooed out to her.

"Vicki..? Vicki, it's me Mum…!"

Victoria did not respond. No matter how hard Alannah tried, she lay numb and Alannah swore she saw a light tinge of blue creep up on the younger girl's face. Alannah placed her softly on the floor.

"What…happened…to her?"Alannah shakily asked Katarina, who was now hyper-ventilating slightly.

"I…mum, I seriously….didn't know…."

"Just say what HAPPENED!"

Alannah had not wanted to shout, and she hadn't meant her voice to be sterner than she intended.

"She took a bottle of Woodberry juice, thinking it was mead! I told her not to do it but…"

"Good Heavens!" Alannah nearly fainted as she fumbled on her pocket for a bottle of aqua remedy for cure.

She uncorked the tiny container and let the liquid ooze down to Victoria's throat.

Still she didn't show any signs of life.

"Oh no….please…NO! Victoria!" Alannah shrieked as she held the younger girl tightly to her chest. It was more than what she could bear.

Suddenly, Nivens and Mallymkun had appeared on Alannah's doorstep, wanting to borrow a teapot for the party, and happened to look at Victoria's lifeless body. Nivens promptly fainted, not bearing what he saw while Mallymkun yelped and shook the girl vigorously.

"Vicks! Wake up! Wha' happen'd to tha lass, Alanna'?"

Alannah blinked back tears and all the while hiccupping, briefly told the story while the dormouse suddenly shrieked in surprise.

"She has a pulse! Quick! Take har' ta Miwana….!

Alannah was speechless as she became overwhelmed with both surprise and thankfulness. She didn't even notice or say a word to Katarina as she hurried Victoria to the White Queen to cure her.

Katarina was equally happy and thankful as she sat opposite her mother after some hours at the white castle when Mirana came and announced Victoria's health was stable. She let out a sigh of content as she looked at her mother who had a vacant expression on her face.

"Phew….she's alright now, Mum..!"

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

Katarina was shocked and wondered for a moment whether her ears were deceiving her. She gulped at her mother's harsh, sharp tone and enquired her.

"Mother…? What's the matter? Victoria is alright now, isn't she?"

Alannah simply smirked and sarcastically added an 'humph'.

"She maybe…..but none of this would've happened if you had stopped her!" Alannah rose from her seat and angrily raised her voice. Katarina gasped as she saw her mother's eyes turn from forest-green to blood-red. And that usually spelt danger.

"Mum, I…"

"You could've stopped her! Do you know how much shocked and anxious I was about her before she had a pulse? What would have happened if she had died? Tell me, tell me KATARINA!"

Alannah banged the desk near Katarina and the girl became overwhelmed with fear and grief.

"Mum, I'm sorry…."

"Sorry? You think Sorry would've helped Victoria to live? Get out of my sight, Katarina! I don't want you to see me anymore!"

Katarina felt like she had been stabbed right through the heart. She felt like time had stopped as she blinked back tears and nervously tried to apologize to Alannah.

The girl ran away, and Alannah felt her heart break into two. 'She would come back, that's for sure,' she thought.

But she never did. Never did she go back to their house. She was turned into a vampire, tricked into believing that no-one cared for her, tricked into believing that she could have a better life with respect and power whirling around her.

She never came back. At least, not as back as a human, or with emotions…

Alannah sighed. She knew it was her fault. Her fault that Katarina became a vampire. Her fault that she lost her temper and also her daughter's trust and love. It was all her fault.

Alannah breathed a long lungful of air. She had one chance. She would try to get back Katarina and make her come back so to live as a family again.

"Katarina, I told Alice the truth because I wanted the greater good for Underland. Because then, we could come back together again and be a family. I am sorry and I want you to….."

"Never."

Alannah looked at the 20-year-old girl. Her eyes were set with anger, vengeance and arrogance. Alannah had no chance against the super-human.

"I said never….! You betrayed me once, and I'll never forget that.

Once Dracula establishes his rule on the whole universe, and when Vampires dominates the world, I'll seek my revenge. On you, on Victoria and everybody else who opposed me and who did not miss me….."

Alannah smiled. She knew that evil never win against the good. Dracula never stood a chance. After all, he did get murdered after murdering all those people he once ruled, and that's how he became a vampire…..

"That is never going to happen. We will always have Alice and the fore-told one to defeat him. She had once defeated the Jabberwocky, and I am sure she can vanquish Dracula too…" Alannah said boldly, and then suddenly changed her view. "Charlotte! I thought you were a teenaged girl, not a silly toddler who chews their nails!"

Alannah chuckled at Felicity who had a panicky expression on her face and was nervously biting away her nails like some beaver chewing wood. She glared at Alannah.

Katarina turned her face to Felicity and screwed up her face like she had just bit on a lemon. Felicity glared at her too.

"Firstly, my name is not Charlotte," Felicity began with sarcasm dripping in very word of her speech. "Don't disgrace me by a calling the name of a person who maybe one who had caused poor Rina misery…"

"Felicity?" Katarina interrupted.

"Yes, Rina?"

"Please stop calling me Rina."

"Okay, Rina. Secondly…" Felicity started boldly and loud-voiced, but suddenly, as swift as weather, she was squeaking like a mouse, trembling with fear and was hardly hearable. "I think some-one's approaching us….."

She whimpered and hid behind Katarina as she gestured a 'listen' sign.

But all they could hear was Felicity's teeth-chattering due to fear and the cicadas' cries.

"What is it, Felicity?" Katarina finally asked, exasperated. Felicity's queer antics quite tired her sometimes, "All that I can hear is the sound of your knees knocking together. Quit the game, it's not funny anymore….."

"B….but I'm not…..play…playing! I swear, I h…heard it!" Felicity stammered. "W….What if it's…..D….Dracula..?"

Stammering when she was afraid was something Felicity had as a weakness and it usually got her in trouble, giving very bad results.

Katarina began to worry up again in her mind. She hated Felicity when she worried her unnecessarily even when there is no danger.

Katarina screwed up her ears again as she tried to differentiate a foreign sound that was different to her other than the cicadas and Felicity's. This time, suddenly, she heard a conversation going on in low tone. Felicity was right all the time.

"….should be delivered to Aro and Marcus before dawn-break next day. The dark lord is not patient…."

Katarina's eyes widened and she gave a low gasp as she figured out the speaker was some-one very familiar to her. In fact, he was some-one very close to the dark-lord, it could even be him that the Dark lord sent to check on if he had figured out whether the junior members of Dracula's ministry was doing something suspicious.

Oh no, spelt trouble…

"Felicity! It's him! You were right, some-one was there!" Katarina spoke softly so not to create any suspicion and turned to face her friend who had now begun to resume her nail-chewing habit once again.

"See, I told you…." Felicity began in a loud voice, pleased at the fact that some-one had said she was right and they were wrong. "I knew that…"

"Would you just keep your voice down?" Katarina angrily whispered, loud enough for two people to hear. "We don't want them to know we are conversing with a human! Quick! Shrink Harry's dream portal! If he notices it, we are so dead."

Katarina placed a hand over her throat to gesture the word 'dead'.

Felicity snapped her fingers and a black ribbon appeared. She twirled and wound the ribbon around the dream portal and pulled the ribbon's end. Immediately, the dream portal shrunk to the size of a small vial. She hid it between her palms and placed them behind her.

Katarina then turned to her mother, who had a worried look on her face. Katarina, however being a vampire, took no heed at her mother's concern because she had no emotions and only thought about herself.

"If you are saying that you care for me…" Katarina looked at her mother, coldly. "Then go away forever. Please. Before we get into trouble and get placed in eternal sleep for the rest of our lives. You know how ruthless the Dark lord can be…."

Katarina never said 'Please' to anyone in her whole vampire life, but now she did not mind. She was now face-to-face with death. One wrong move, and off they go, tumbling down the cliff.

Alannah nodded and created a ball of mysterious power between her hands, which made the portal slowly vanish. Before long, there was no sign that there was a portal which existed before.

Katarina turned to face Felicity who had an alarmed expression on her face and nodded. Fear crept inside her heart as she focused on the sound again and found out that the conversation had ended. Instead, there was the slow, steady sound of footsteps approaching, the intensity of the sound growing larger by the second. Katarina frowned and Felicity gulped, both their palms getting clammy and sweaty due to anticipation and fear.

Fear, what a wonderful word. Vampires loved fear especially when they were feared. But right now, the teenaged, time-frozen girls were really afraid of what was going to happen next….

Suddenly, the sound of the footsteps stopped and before they could sneeze, the door banged open. Felicity winced at the sound and tightly clutched the small dream portal of Harry in her palm...

The open door caused sun-light to enter and the two girls shaded themselves with their arms in reflex. The sunlight reflected the person's blond hair and the girls braced themselves for whatever was to come next.

The newly-made general of the Vampire ministry slowly made his way down the stairs and gave the two girls piercing looks. Both of them mentally gulped, hard. Surely, he was very handsome and all, but playing with him, was something anybody will regret in their life-time.

"Well, if isn't the insignificant brains of the ministry. What are you two doing in here?" The deep, masculine voice reverberated and the two girls frowned.

'The voice could only belong to one.' They finally confirmed their answer.

To be continued…

* * *

_Yay Cliff-hanger! And you know what that means; write your answer in your review about who you think it is. I can tell you he is very much a canon character, and has made many a teenage girl's heart throb at the very sight of him. *sigh* including me…._

_Tom F…..NO! I gave the answer away! *slaps myself*_

_I know Ginny is supposed to be Harry's wife and they have three children together – Albus Severus, James & Lily, but I'm such a fan of HarryLuna and my friend who is a Harry Potter maniac just like me, suggested that I change the pairing, unless she wants me to break our friendship. Sorry 'bout that HarryGinny fan fellas, but she is very precious to me…_

_Oh, and Rang, I did not really wanted Alannah bashing, if that's what you've guessed and were about to say, but she was too caught up with her concern to Victoria, that she did not realize what she had done. But don't worry….Everything will be alright in the end…_

_Oh, and everybody who is to review now, I want to know your favorite pairings so I can finalize the decision. Currently, I am in the verge of writer's block due to the pairing problem and you'd rather help me from it if you gave your opinion._

_Thanks! That's all for now! I'll try to update the story as fast as I can! _

_Fairfarren,_

_Aster _


	6. Hopes up Charlotte Hightopp

_Hi guys! I updated fast this time! _

_My laptop and my dad's computer crashed down at the same time. Damn those viruses! And besides that, I also have LOADS to study!_

_And if anybody thinks that the crossovers aren't making any sense, feel free to say it. But, _

_Please don't flame me. I am a very emotional person *winks*… _

_Thanks one and all for reviewing my story again!_

_Okay now, on with the story…_

* * *

Chapter 6 – Hopes up high and Charlotte Hightopp 

The wind blew across the deadly silent vantage point, from the now-opened door-way. The spine-chilling echo of the wind rushing in added to the uneasiness of the two girls.

Until Katarina Stayne, decided it was high-time, to break the silence and to save their skins by changing the topic.

"Sir Malfoy! We never expected you! I thought you were….um….supposed to go look for Alice up in Above-land!" Katarina commented, when she knew that she had to stall for time to cook up some story to escape the jaws of punishment. "I heard you were going to change your form to…."

"I asked what the hell are you doing down here!" Draco Malfoy suddenly lost his temper and with a sudden intake of air in alarm, Felicity dropped the candle in impulse.

Draco Malfoy turned his face, narrowed his eyes and looked at Felicity icily. He knew that there was something fishy going on and he was determined to find that out.

Felicity had suddenly the urge to run towards Katarina and hide behind her like she usually did when she was afraid. But now, she was forced to stand like a statue, and do nothing but hope and tremble.

"Miss. Charlotte Hightopp," Draco asked her silkily, which made goose pimples to erupt on her skin in fear, "Do you, by chance, know what happened here between and Miss. Stayne and yourself….?"

Felicity looked at Katarina with widened-eyes. She motioned her not to hyper-ventilate and give the game away.

Felicity gulped. "M…My n...name….is not….Char…Charlotte, sir." Katarina mentally slapped herself. They were good as caught if Felicity continued to answer stammering.

"I…It's…F…Felicit…Felicity, s…sir!"

Draco frowned and haughtily sneered. He knew Felicity's odd behavior and at once knew that when she stammered there was something odd. After all, he did study at seven years at the Hogwarts School, and by knowing Crabbe and Goyle's lying tricks, his talent came in handy for dealing with people like Felicity.

He turned up his nose in the air in what he presumed, in a graceful manner and eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Of course, your name is Charlotte, stupid girl. You changed it into Felicity just because you were really ashamed of it…"

This new piece of information made Katarina look at Felicity, curiously. The girl was shaking like a leaf while trying not to meet Katarina's inquisitive face. The younger girl had never told her history to her and she never knew anything of her biography except that her name was Felicity. Was that too a lie? Was Felicity lying all the time?

Felicity was all she had after she thought that her mother had abandoned her. Her only best friend, lied to her? She couldn't believe it anymore. Her head was spinning and she struggled to stay upright.

But anyway, why was she ashamed of such an appealing name? What were the circumstances which led Felicity to change her name? Katarina had no answer. All that she knew was that the questions only added to her dizziness.

"Now, Charlotte….." Draco asked the ashamed and down-headed girl, emphasising the name with a drawl, which made her wince. "I know, you are ashamed and all, because your poor friend just realized that you lied to her, but I think you two happened to do something illegal that should be reported to the lord, at once. Since, I am the general now; I have the full power to do anything that…"

"We didn't do anything wrong."

Felicity's bold but shaking voice made Katarina and Draco to look at her, curiously. Her head was down like before but her voice was set with audacity. Katarina knew that she hadn't the courage to even say back or interrupt at the cold-hearted general.

Felicity knew that her reputation and life was at stake. No one had dared to say back anything at the second-hand-power-to-the-Dark lord. But, she knew that she had to save herself and Katarina from this tight situation, even if by sacrificing herself.

Draco narrowed his eyes again and approached the girl resentfully and slowly. Felicity's breath left her throat in a sharp intake of air as the blond general tilted her chin up so that her gaze was fixed upon his.

Katarina wanted to scream, cry and shout to Malfoy to release the younger girl. She may have lied to her, but she was still her friend, her selfish, obnoxious, haughty friend, who was the closest being she had near her ever so far. She was starting to feel emotions.

Katarina widened her eyes as she realized what had just crossed over her mind. Emotions? Vampires weren't supposed to have emotions, the ones that did have are either freakish, or close to human. She was none of these, Dracula and his minions were built to destroy.

But, she shuddered at the thought of her only companion leave her and wondered what Dracula will do to her. Her fist clenched and she blinked out the tears that formed in her eyes, realizing how cruel the world is for them.

"Are you sure that you are telling the truth, Miss. Hightopp?" Draco asked the girl as she closed her eyes, refusing to meet his gaze. She knew that the eyes of the vampire, when looked at for long enough, could hypnotize any person and make him tell the truth. Nobody was immune enough to avoid that.

"Yes….Yes, I am Sir." Felicity said, shaking a little.

"Look at my eyes." He said fiercely, and then tightened his grip on her chin, their faces just inches apart. Felicity whimpered a little. "And tell me the truth."

"We are telling the truth, sir." Katarina stated, suddenly. Draco turned his gaze at her.

"Then who the hell were you talking to earlier?" He released his grip at Felicity and the girl sunk to the ground, grasping her chin in pain.

Katarina gulped. She hadn't expected him to ask this question.

"Tell me." He asked adamantly, refusing to change the subject. "Don't deny it. I heard a conversation going on…"

Katarina wracked up her brains quickly.

"That….um, was the speech! The speech we were practising in order to face the Lord when Ira…..I mean, the Red Queen and the Knave of Hearts is to arrive today!" Katarina added dramatically with a bout of gestures. Draco raised an eyebrow at her but still seemed to believe half of it. He then turned to Felicity.

"Char….."

"Felicity and I were practising together! Oh yes, we were! Right, Felix?"

Felicity raised her head at the sound of her nick-name. Draco eyed Katarina suspiciously, while the older girl was forcing a strained smile and sweating at the same time. She motioned the fallen girl to say yes immediately.

When Draco turned to face Felicity, she nodded vigorously, a bit too much than enough.

Malfoy realized that he couldn't get the truth out of the girls if he forced them too. It was simply a loss of time and energy. Even if he managed to produce a veritaserum, the luck-blessed, damned girls might even find a way out of that too. With a flurry of robes, he turned to the staircase and looked at them.

"I will get you both, soon. Don't think just because you escaped this time, doesn't mean that you are safe. I may have gone to look for Alice, but after I retrieve the Vorpal Sword, I will see to it that you two get detention for a year. There is nothing that would stand in my way."

He reached the topmost step and handled the doorknob slowly. With a click, it opened and the young man banged the door behind him.

The painful, deadly silence that came after that was dreadful, only to be broken by a soft whimper by Felicity. She broke down into a silent cry while Katarina debated whether or not to go and comfort her.

Finally, she chose the former and ran up next to her, kneeling down.

"Ssh…" She comforted her, softly patting her knee. "It's okay. He is gone now."

"I've been such a terrible friend." Felicity replied, between tears. "I've tricked you, and he made you realize that I am a liar. You shouldn't befriend me…"

"Felicity…."

"I'm a liar, Katarina. A terrible liar….."

"Felicity…."

"You should leave me alone and go befriend some one else….that Jane from the Volturi clan perhaps…."

"Felicity, just listen to me!" Katarina shook her friend at the shoulders to grab her attention. Felicity shook her head and began crying again.

'God, are you such a cry-baby?' Katarina asked her, giving a slap to her cheek. Felicity was stunned for a few moments, and Katarina took hold of the time. "Pull yourself together! Where was the over-confident, bossy and boastful Felicity I once knew?"

Felicity whimpered at the sound of the regret in Katarina's voice, which caused her sinuses to flow endlessly. She reached for a handkerchief in her cloak pocket, and began blowing in it as Katarina continued.

"Instead, there is this unknown, strange and spineless girl, whose name I presume is Charlotte, crying endlessly and now beginning to soak my skirt with tears! At least stop that, will you?"

Felicity moved her eyes from the handkerchief as she looked at Katarina's skirt. She saw that she was indeed right and felt ashamed of herself. She looked at Katarina with puffy and red eyes when suddenly the other girl began to smile and chuckle. Felicity was confused but at the same time suddenly she found it funny and had the urge to laugh. Soon, both of them were rolling around laughing like idiots for no particular reason.

"Oh god! It's been ages since I laughed like that! We should that more often!" Katarina said, clutching her stomach in pain from laughing and wiping her tears of joy. Felicity did the same and then stared at her friend for a few moments.

"Katarina….I'm sorry."

Katarina's eyes widened as she heard the sound of the word. She came up near the younger girl and kissed her forehead. She knew that even if the whole world turned against her, she would always have Felicity beside her.

"What about detention?" Felicity asked out of nowhere, suddenly remembering.

"Detention?" Asked Katarina, as if she didn't know anything. "Oh yes, if I did know him better, he'll not give us that one. He'll be distracted by Alice and the ways to capture and imprison her. And….."

Katarina looked around to make sure that no-one was seeing or hearing her. Then she bent her head down and whispered in Felicity's ear.

"I heard that she's a very, very beautiful young woman."

"How's that supposed to help us?" Felicity asked, a bit loudly. She didn't understand what Katarina was suggesting.

Katarina sighed. "Never mind, you are just a teenager. You won't understand the meaning of ….."

"The meaning of what, Katarina? Do tell me! I'm old enough to know things! I've been fourteen for almost…." Felicity stopped for a while and then started to count with her fingers and calculated the number of years. "…8 years! That means I would've been twenty two right now!"

"Yes, but you are not mentally developed yet!" Katarina persisted on. But when she looked at Felicity's puppy dog like eyes, she was unable to resist herself. Finally she agreed. "Fine, I'll tell you. Do you know the meaning of 'lust'?"

"Err….no?"

Katarina sighed and then smiled. "I should've known."

Felicity was crestfallen. She thought she'd understand it and somehow felt small and low compared to the others in the ministry. Katarina noticed this.

"You are too young Felicity. Don't worry, you'll understand it in due time…."

The young girl was satisfied and spoke no more. She trusted Katarina and her ability to see the past and future very well to accept the facts whatever Katarina said. She cuddled next to her and hugged the older girl.

And then Katarina asked something that was bugging her since Malfoy made her realize it.

"Your name is Charlotte, right? Why are you so ashamed of it?"

Felicity's face turned dim and droopy within a matter of seconds. She turned her face from Katarina.

"It's not something I'd like to speak of."

"No, do tell me. I'm bursting with curiosity."

Felicity took a deep breath and began. "I was fourteen, and our clan, was celebrating a festival on Horunvendush day, when suddenly the Jabberwocky attacked. There were fire all over, and I fell to the ground. The Knave of Hearts (Katarina's eyes widened at the sound of his name) and the dragon killed everyone almost instantly. The white champion was killed too and the Vorpal sword was down to the ground. And…"

Katarina was listening intently. "And….?" She inquired.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's horrible."

"No, continue. It'll be alright." Katarina coaxed her and rubbed the back of her palm.

Felicity sighed. "The Vorpal sword was stolen and I somehow shot an escape. The worst part of it was that my Uncle was standing next to me. He was so cheerful that day with his orange hair all piped up and that top hat…..I couldn't bear it…." Felicity started crying again. "I ran for my life and I reached a meadow far away from Witzend. Time didn't matter there for me, I think it must have been days after the tragedy. I was crying once more when a hand touched my shoulder, and I turned to see it was….."

"Draco Malfoy." Katarina already knew the answer.

Felicity nodded, wiping her tears. "He told me what the matter with me was, and I couldn't control myself. Before I knew it, I had already told everything. He told me that everything will be alright and a pretty girl like me shouldn't stay here like this. He told he'd take me to a place where I'd be so better and life will be alright. I doubted it at first, but then it was too late. He grabbed me in a blink of an eye and sunk his teeth into my neck. Too much for the better…."

Katarina nodded as she guessed with horror at what happened next.

'…_..Blood-red eyes filled with lust again as he noticed __blood…His intensity of the bite growing larger by the second as he made contact with skin and blood even more…The girl screamed…a blood-curdling cry…Venom seeped through her veins but the monster took no notice of it…All he needed was to quench his thirst and perhaps…a new member to the court…'_

Felicity didn't have any choice but to accept the fact that she became a vampire and a loyal server of Dracula. And a little while later, when Felicity met Katarina as she ran away from her mother, she used the same modus operandi and made her into a vampire too. But to Katarina, it had been turned for the good. Life must've been difficult for Felicity before she came.

"Tell me, Felicity. Are you happy being a vampire?"

Felicity looked at Katarina and then smiled. "It's better than living without a family in the world. And that's why I despised my name. Whenever I hear, 'Miss. Hightopp' or 'Little Charlotte', it brings back memories of my family. I want that to go away, I want to move ahead in life."

"Well said." Katarina nodded approvingly at the little girl. She smiled and looked at the forgotten and neglected dream portal of Harry, which was the main reason they came here, clutched tightly inside the palm of Felicity's. It now showed a dark cloud descending on the once-peaceful meadow where Alice and Harry revived their memories, and it swiftly grew its size double. Lightning and thunder struck, and darkness was swiftly approaching and covered the whole area, all the while when Alice was tightly held on the strong arms of Harry's. The wind was strong and blew hard. The serene climate that was adored then was turned into chaos.

Suddenly, two dark arms protruded out of the dark cloud, and grabbed Alice by her hand. Harry yelled, but to no avail. He ran after her but the cloud was swallowing her whole and lightning prevented him from going any nearer. He swore that the dark cloud was marked with a sign he knew familiar but he soon pushed that out of his mind; he had to save his sister. Alice soon vanished completely but not before uttering three soft words upon Harry's ears.

"Vlad Tepes Dracula."

* * *

_Okay then, let's see. Confusion with the timeline? I'll explain -_

_(4 years after Harry and Voldemort's war) – 21-year-old Draco Malfoy is turned into a vampire._

_(After Draco's transformation) – 14-year-old Charlotte Hightopp is turned into a vampire._

_There has been a 1 year, above-land time gap between the Horunvendush day and Frabjous day._

_(After the murdering of __the Hightopps and during the Red Queen's reign) – _

_19-year-old Alice Kingsleigh stumbles into Underland. Around this time, Katarina is turned into a vampire._

_(After Charlotte's transformation) – 19-year-old Katarina Stayne is turned into a vampire._

_(After the slaying of Jabberwocky and Trading with China) – 20-year-old Alice Kingsleigh returns to England._

_(After the marriage of Edward Cullen and Alice Kingsleigh) –__ (Time frozen) _

_21-year-old Draco Malfoy learns about Harry Potter and Alice Kingsleigh's relationship and sets out to find her. (I haven't told about that yet, just a head's up)_

_I'll update as fast as I can! Cheerio till then!_

_Aster_


	7. I am here to Rescue

_Gah…. I have no excuse this time, have I? Had tests__, my mom banned the computer and pretty much everything a psycho girl can get…_

_Disclaimer :_ Um…. what? Oh, yeah, forgot. I don't own anything. Happy?

* * *

**I am here to Rescue...**

23-year-old Harry Potter woke up with a jerk from his sleep and began panting heavily. He was sweating all over and it may have taken Thim a while to realise that reality had come back to him from that blasphemed nightmare. His panting decreased as he ran a hand over his raven-coloured locks, and his shock resided.

His mind began racing with thoughts as he recalled the dream. Why was it that this dream hurt and bothered him so much, than the rest of the other dreams since he killed Voldemort? Why was it so blurry while, yet shockingly, real? He had no answer. But one thing was sure, he concluded, _this was no ordinary dream…_

'_You said your future form is in danger, does this mean you will die as well?'_

Someone is about to die…

'_Yes. But do not worry; I will soon pass away from your memory…forever…'_

And I know that person to be my past sister…..

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered the vow. His promise to Alice had to be fulfilled, and fulfilled soon, because her life was in danger. But, where to begin? He hadn't the least idea where she lived now. Maybe at Cambridge, or perhaps near Cheshire….but, they were all guesses. He needed to go see Ron and talk the matter with him. He may have a solution. And then both of them could go and rescue Alice, as soon as they can. But first,

He got up and looked at the grand-father clock placed near his bed. 2 am. He smiled wearily. The earlier the better. He turned on the light and silently tip-toed towards his wardrobe, not wanting to wake up Luna. He washed his face, and was turning to grab his coat and hat when suddenly,

"Harry?"

Harry mentally cursed himself for doing that. He turned and saw Luna looking at him with a confused look in her eyes. She slowly got up from the bed, carefully lifting her swollen belly, came forward to him, and looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

Harry sighed. It pained him to leave his wife when she was pregnant, so that he could save his long-lost sister. He frowned. He didn't know who to choose - Alice or Luna? He wanted both badly. Why couldn't the world allow him both? Anyway, He will try to talk with it as briefly as possible to Luna. And besides, he said to himself, she is a strong, albeit a little out-of-the world young woman.

"Luna, I had a dream."

Luna's eyes widened. Had her husband another dream concerning Voldemort again? Harry, with a little help from Ron and Hermione, had destroyed the Horcruxes and Neville helped them defeat the final one inside him, vanquishing the lord forever. She simply couldn't even imagine another dark, gloom-full day where Dementors and Death-eaters filled in, roaming about here and there, looking for a prey.

"It's not about the Dark Lord, is it?"

Luna's voice quivered with anxiety. Harry came forward towards her and kissed her forehead, embracing her while Luna clutched onto him, small tears of fear seeping through her opened pale blue eyes.

"No, it's not." Harry re-assured, hoping he had actually calmed her a bit. Silently, he had the urge to cry as well, and he blinked and cleared his throat.

"Luna, the dream I had showed me that my past form had a sister. She is, well, in some sort of danger right now."

"What kind of danger?"

Luna's voice was now somehow curious, like she wanted to hear more. Harry looked at her urging eyes.

"Why don't we sit down and talk the matter? That way, we can get some sort of solution to this crisis." She offered, practically.

Harry smiled. Luna's talks were never boring.

About an hour later, Luna, draped over a nice, warm shawl over her night-gown, set down a mug of cocoa, which Harry eagerly took it by its handle and raised it to drink. The room was silent as a rock at night, and apart from the constant ticking of the clock and the occasional cicada, Harry found time was killing him.

Suddenly, the room had a third person entering from the washroom. His sleepy and some-how irritated eyes observed Harry angrily and settled down at a chair beside him. The latter however, had a worried expression on his face.

"Blimey, Harry! You could've at least allowed me to bring 'Mione along! We usually solved these types of things together!"

Harry sighed and looked at his friend. Ron was still stubborn, and he was somewhat irritated at being woken up at the middle of the night. Hermione and Ron had got married after they got graduated, when Ron got a post in the ministry. It was a somewhat shabby wedding, but the homely atmosphere made it quite different from the others. Both Luna and Harry had enjoyed it very much.

"So you are telling me that, this 'Alice' sister you had at the past, was a person who comes from a place called Wonderland." Luna's breezy voice floated as she took her own mug of cocoa and began sipping it softly.

"Underland." Harry corrected.

Ron rolled his eyes as he began to enter the conversation, "And the last three words she uttered, was 'Vlad Tepes Dracula'?"

Harry nodded again.

"Does it have any connection with the person who is to attack her?"

Ron asked curiously. Somehow oddly, he did want to help his best mate with who he shared most his adventures with.

"Well, yes I did ask her what sort of danger was she in, and then she was kind of….. hesitant to reply. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the cloud erupted and pulled her in. I think what she wanted to convey was the answer for my question."

Harry's brows knitted together. Was that what grabbed Alice at the end of the dream? No, the symbol was very, very familiar. A snake encircling a…

"Of course!" Harry banged the desk in realization and both Luna and Ron jumped in surprise. "The Slytherin sign! The one which I saw marked on the cloud was the Slytherin sign!"

Ron gulped on his drink. "Blimey, Harry! You don't mean….? I mean, you can't possibly mean that we have to fight for a war again!"

Harry sighed and immediately, the blonde, smiling face of Alice Kingsleigh appeared before his eyes. He felt depressed and sad on letting her down.

Suddenly, he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Luna's soft face smiled upon him and he felt a little warmth inside.

"There is hope, Harry." Luna answered, re-assuringly, "We will help you find Alice and rescue her no matter what."

"Luna, I can't drag you into this…." Harry persisted, knowing that dangers lurked everywhere when he sets out.

Luna smiled and laid a hand on her husband's palm, comforting him. He cared very much for his friends and family, and that was one thing that Luna loved him for the most.

"It'll be alright." Ron said. "I agree with Luna, we can solve this crisis by sticking together and by taking all the help we can get when we need them."

The couple agreed, though Harry only half-heartedly. He did not want anything to happen to Luna, when she was in the most vulnerable to danger.

"Now, let's see…" Ron took his own cup of coffee and circled the rim of the cup absentmindedly, while thinking about an answer to the person they were talking about, "There's only 3 slytherins that I know and suspect…"

Luna nodded and smiled, but inside she knew that one of them could do great damage, and even possibly, alter time-dimension situations.

"All slytherins bring great damage."

"Don't I know it?" Ron said, wiping his brow in frustration. He began to gulp down and say each name as if it was a curse, "The first one is You-Know-Who. But he is dead now and so is Snape."

"I know." The raven-haired young man placed a hand upon his chin as he guessed who the person might be. Now that the first two options were gone, there was only one more person left. And that is…

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." Harry sneered.

Luna's smile vanished and her face expression grew vacant. Ron's eyes began to bulge out as his jaw dropped. He shook his head, as if he just got out of a trance, and began to stutter.

"H….Harry, You d…don't m…mean t…that M...Malfoy….!"

"Exactly, Ron!" Harry exclaimed, in a tone that had both exasperation and furiousness present enormously in it. Exasperated, when he realized he had to face his old school-rival and former-death eater again, and furious, that Malfoy had actually started to hunt Alice, and they were almost late. He clenched his fists and banged them on the table.

"Damn! Damn the world!"

Tears began to form at the sides of his eyes. Beleaguered with both anger and dismay, he wiped them, and then suddenly, when he realized the actual situation, the rage returned again.

"As if he didn't get enough after his brief so-called existence as a death-eater…!"

"Harry, calm down." Luna wrapped her palms over her husband's angry ones, unhappy when she found out that there were too many obstacles that stood over the way to find Alice Kingsleigh. Even though she was supposed to be a cheer-hearted optimist, Luna Potter couldn't help but feel that the mission is going to end up middle-way.

When Harry returned back to his world again, he sighed and drew a palm over his black locks of hair. Luna was right; they needed to find a way out, instead of just wasting away energy by getting furious.

"Ron….." Harry turned his face towards his child-hood friend, his tone dead-serious, "Tell me where Malfoy's house is again….?"

Ron gulped, not intending to go back to the dreary house. Painful memories flooded him, but he pushed them apart as soon as he realized that it was for his friend, and he knew he had to sacrifice anything, possibly everything that they need to. Drawing up courage, Ron stood up and placed a hand over Harry's shoulder.

"This means we are to go there, right Harry?"

Harry nodded sadly, knowing that this would displease Ron a lot. He knew that Ron had enough adventures for a life time to settle down and have a family of his own; and peace, quiet, work and family being the only words in his dictionary.

Everybody hated risking lives.

"Ron, I've no other choice. It's like if I had one I would have not have brought you into this…"

"It's alright." Ron interrupted suddenly, causing Harry to look at him with astonishment. He flashed a faint, re-assuring smile at him in favour for his defence.

"As long as you bring Hermione along, we can stick together and plan out the rescue. I am sure that wicked-thing has a plan!"

Harry chuckled and so did Luna, both agreeing that Hermione can be of great help. Both looked at each other, smiling at the promise of help in their eyes.

"We better leave now, Ron….. We might be too late to find Alice…" Harry said, suddenly turning solemn.

Ron nodded, getting up from his chair and heading towards the coat-hanger to grab his umbrella and belongings.

"We are to pick Hermione and then head towards Wiltshire as fast as we can….." Ron explained his strategy, while he buttoned his coat and headed towards the door. "Percy and Penelope will manage after themselves and so will Bill, George and Fleur. And it's best if we bring Luna along, because there is going to be no one around here for a while, Ginny, Neville are going to Paris for their honeymoon and Mom and Dads' accompanying them, insisting that they take Hugo too…..Luna! No need to pack all those food! We are to carry as limited burden with us as possible."

Luna stopped packing up her sandwiches as soon as she was addressed and nodded in agreement, heading towards her bedroom to dress up for the journey. Harry, who had already got onto his scarf and coat, grabbed his set of keys of his house and waited outside until Luna was ready.

"So everybody's ready, right? Some galleons, few Knuts and a set of clothes, Great! Opscurus." Ron pulled out of his wand and pointed it towards the door and it closed and locked itself automatically. The sound of bars, locks and double-locks securing at the door echoed through the stone pave-way. Making their way away from the gravel driveway towards the road, the trio knew the path ahead was dangerous, but somehow felt brave when they felt they were doing it for some-one they loved.

Someone, who was to stop a great evil from happening.

* * *

The serene silence of the Kingsleigh residence was broken when a pair of high-heels tapped swiftly against the marble floor, as the wearer was running. This was accompanied by loud sobs as it grew louder and louder till it reached the destination where it wanted to be. Opening the door to her room, the blonde girl threw herself upon her bed, being not able to bear what she said and did a while ago. She cried her heart out, hot tears flowing down her face and angrily clutched her bed sheets in frustration.

It was true. Alice Kingsleigh was no more. It was now Alice 'Cullen'.

She now only hoped her mother wouldn't find her, or else it would be another row of 'maturity' and 'wifehood'. She had only agreed to the wedding, just because she felt sorry for the Carlisle's family and because she knew that no-one would accept them. Is this how she gets repaid? Was this all a big mistake? Why didn't the rabbit-hole grant her entry when she had decided the only solution to escape was to elope to Underland?

All these added only to her worry and desperation. She was now trapped, with no way to get out, helplessly calling out for aid, with strict laws and instructions circling around. Everything made her dizzy, everything she despised were the only ones near her; she could almost call it hell. But suddenly, to her astonishment and relief, in a snap of a moment, she saw a flicker of blue fluttering above her, looking at her. For once, she felt hopeful and she tried calling out to him, but realized to her horror that her voice was gone. All hopes were shattered again, as she watched helplessly, the ground sink below her, and she going along with it. Mustering all her energy, she stretched out, but the butterfly couldn't do anything. It just stood there with a worried expression, by which Alice could tell, and she fell down, and down, and down, and down, and finally….

She passed out.

The next thing she remembered was lying down on her mother's lap with the latter fanning her lightly with a small fan. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around, straining to recognize the place, and finally concluding it to be her mother's study.

She got up, as such frowning when she realized she had a headache too. To her exasperation, she realized Faith and Fiona were also present beside Helen and were anxiously regarding Alice's health. As soon as the newly wed bride got up, the Chattaways launched themselves upon her as if she was some kind of cloth sale. Struggling and straining to disentangle herself from the two women, Alice suddenly realised Edward was somewhere around, and she needed to keep herself alert.

"Oh, Alice! Are you alright-?"

"We thought something had happened to you…Maybe even die-,"

"Quit it, Fiona! Don't unnecessarily frighten her!

"Girls, Girls, Stop this right now!" Helen Kingsleigh pushed the two apart from bickering again and Alice had time to think. She vaguely remembered running away from the aisle after the marriage, and back to her bedroom, and then seeing an illusion with a flutter of blue wings…..

"Absolem." Alice muttered, horror-stricken.

"Alice? Are you alright?" Helen asked her. She hadn't expected Alice to lose her sanity within a wedding.

"Huh?" Alice looked at her mother, who had a worried expression on her face, concerned about her youngest daughter's health and state of affairs. As soon as Alice realized this and she smiled in order to convince that she was well.

"I am alright, mother. I was…. just a bit tired…"

"Perhaps you haven't slept well yesterday due to the excitement, isn't it?" Helen gave a glare that hardly hid her smile. She was finally happy Alice had chosen someone for her to be dependent. A slight frown marred the blonde girl's forehead as she heard the wry joke. She turned to her mother.

"Mother, where is….?"

"Oh, thank goodness she's alright!"

The elaborate, big door opened suddenly, rudely interrupting Alice and Esme's pale form entered, worry written all over her face. Holding her flurrying skirts, she turned to Alice and suddenly hugged her.

"Carlisle told me she fainted. I do hope nothing's wrong…"

"It'll be alright, Esme. Thank you for your concern….." Another voice came from the door and Carlisle's white blond-haired face appeared, his hands holding an elaborate goblet. Alice concluded it to contain a medicine of some sort. He looked at Helen and smiled in courtesy.

"But I do want to talk with Miss. Kingsleigh for a while. After all, a doctor should check on his patient, right?"

Helen and Esme nodded. They exited the room with Faith and Fiona following them behind, flashing a smile as they passed Alice.

Alice fell down on the sofa, exasperated with all that was going on. Carlisle approached her and laid a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Alice frowned again.

"Are you mad at me for rudely finishing the wedding?"

Carlisle smiled. He gently stroked the young girl's forehead and sat down next to her.

"Not Quite. But Edward's terribly distressed that you ran away just after he kissed you."

Alice cringed slightly at the sound of his name. She had no intention of going near him after what had happened that caused her to become now Mrs. Cullen.

"What….. exactly happened?"

"You don't….. remember anything?"

Carlisle stopped smiling and stared at her with a blank expression. It was like he was looking through her eyes to see what's in her mind. He stared into her blue depths through her pupils and he could see swirls of blue dissolving into a cat and several others, them being a Queen with red hair, roses and playing cards. Then suddenly a dragon showed up and the Queen laughed maniacally. A Hatter showed up next, drinking tea with his friends, that was a dormouse and a March hare. A white rabbit ran across holding his pocket-watch in a waistcoat, and then suddenly into jumped towards Carlisle.

"Whoa. That's quite the imagination you've got there Alice, much of a six-year-old."

Alice smiled sadly. Carlisle looked at her and gently tilted her head.

"What's bothering you?"

Alice shook her head, tired. "Nothing, sir, I am just a bit…."

"Now don't start with the 'tired' talk, I've heard it so many times that I am starting to get tired as well….." said Carlisle humouredly, exaggerated the word 'tired' mimicking Alice.

Alice smiled again which made her dimples that made any man melt, prominent. '_Edward is really a lucky man._' Carlisle thought.

"Something's bothering you, and I want to know what….."

She panicked. She couldn't possibly tell him that Edward made her afraid and his marriage with her was something that was done entirely against her wishes; something that she thought would be of benefit to the vampires and for them to be acceptable in the society. She suddenly felt sick with all the thoughts swirling around her head. Edward, Edward, Edward. That word brought fear and agony to the young girl's mind. A single tear trickled out as she realized she didn't want to live.

"Are the dreams showing up so often that you've begun to think they're true?"

"They are true, sir….."

"Call me Carlisle, or dad. Sir is something you call for your teacher. I am your Father-in-law after all!"

Carlisle really had a way of converting the atmosphere into humour whenever it is dull and gloomy.

"I found this clutched tightly in your hand after you passed out. Does is it mean, anything?"

Alice tilted her head and looked at the object. The elaborate, beautiful goblet was of Underland origin, for she could understand the White Queen's sign. As soon as she realized this, she got up swiftly and took it from his hands. Handling it gently, she looked into it and saw…..

"Absolem?"

The butterfly at the other end said nothing but flew away as soon as she saw him. Alice was a bit disappointed by the fact that he had just turned his back when she needed him the most.

"Edward's waiting for you at the balcony. Alice, you should see him."

Carlisle suggested.

Alice gulped. The very sound of his name sent goose pimples up her skin.

"I…..I….Alri...ght." _Stop shivering, you idiot!_

She cautiously got into her slippers and stood up, her feet making her difficult to walk with the cramps. With much difficulty, she shuffled over to the door and opened it to reveal the balcony.

Said man was standing there, leaning with his hands towards the railing.

His back was turned towards her and he seemed to be pre-occupied with his thoughts as he didn't see her coming. Alice knew that if she didn't take the initiative right now, he is bound to begin talking about the marriage.

"Ahem, Edward..?"

Alice cleared her throat to get the vampire's attention. He suddenly looked towards her and smiled knowingly, gesturing her towards his side. She did so, but unwillingly. She looked at him, eyeing his features. He really was beautiful, she agreed, but appearances can be deceptive. Deep down, she knew that he wasn't the man for her. She knew that something was wrong every time she looked at him. His eyes really puzzled her – it was always that look which signified lust and a haughty feeling of an accomplished victory.

"I presume you are unwell?" Edward was unusually calm for all that happened before. He looked at her and gave a questioning look.

Alice nodded and proceeded to avoid his eyes and take interest on the scenery in front of her, although she knew the all-too-familiar place by heart. She wished she could end this conversation and be off to her own. She had more things to think and process at the moment. If Absolem was really present, then the hole must have opened. Then she could escape, leaving a letter for either Carlisle or her mother telling them not to worry and that she'll never return. She longed to see Tarrant, and she wished to return back the goblet she had received to Queen Mirana.

"Helen said that if you are feeling any worse, you should stay here and we'll move into our manor after a week."

"That sounds…. alright, Edward." Alice said, giving a fake smile to agree. She didn't even wish to go there even after a week. "Thank you."

"I should be the one to thank you," Edward placed his palm over hers. Alice jolted up at feeling the sudden coldness.

"No one has been able to accept me ever since my 'fiancée'." Edward emphasised the word with a cold, sarcastic sneer. It was obvious that he now hates her, but Alice was curious.

"All they felt were infatuations and if they knew I was a vampire, they would either tell everybody or will freak out and avoid me. You are the only one who makes me feel safe in my own body."

Alice's breathing hitched up as his grip on her hand increased in every word. She mentally hyper-ventilated as his eyes began to turn a slight red; obviously he was remembering his fiancée. Did she leave him and turned onto another person? The name Bella didn't seem to be that type.

Her breath left her throat as he suddenly held her in his hands and he made his way down to Alice's neck. He stood there as it is, inhaling her smell, considering the thought for awhile, his cold and minty breath causing Goosebumps to erupt from the young girl's skin. In a fraction of a second, Alice really thought he had sunk his teeth onto her throat, but suddenly felt very cold. She moaned as she realized that the latter was kissing her passionately on her neck and tried to wriggle out of his grip. He held on, not wanting to let go and started on her chin, his lips working like a Frenchman and finally her lips. Alice couldn't bear it any longer. She took all of her energy and suddenly broke apart from the kiss.

Her breathing was rapid and erratic, and her mind still not registering what had just happened. But unlike other loveless girls in her age, she didn't hurt him or shout at him. She just nursed her bruised lips and closed her eyes tightly, letting hot tears fall down onto her face. She had lost her muchness.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Edward smirking at her with a victorious look on his blood-shot eyes. She could feel anger and self-pity boil in her and the monster inside her roared with rage. But, it took all of her emotions to control herself and looked at him.

"I…I'll be going now, Edward."

"Alice Kingsleigh," He started suddenly, a frown marring his smooth forehead. Clearly he was angry and even thought it scared Alice to death, she kept a calm expression.

"Let me remind that, our marriage is not for the sole purpose for our supposed 'love' and parents. You hold something that is very crucial, something that will start a war, and I need it. I will do anything to do it, even if it means your death."

Alice's eyes widened. What did on Earth did he mean by that? She knew all along that this marriage was not right. Suppose this was some kind of trick to lure her to become a vampire? And what did he just say about a war? Joking, perhaps?

"Remind? Well excuse me," Alice exclaimed, her rage boiling up like a steam engine. "I've been hiding the damn truth from you the whole time. I married you just because I felt sorry for your family. It's not like I had a choice, and what the hell did I just get? My death? It'll be better than living with a stalker vampire who has every intention of hurting me. You are a disgrace, Edward Cullen."

Edward's eyes narrowed, clearly insulted by the reply. Suddenly, his expression changed into that of the victorious look and sharply held her chin. Making to sure to hurt ever inch of her lips, he gave her a bruising kiss and exited the balcony, leaving her behind with her thoughts to keep her company and to confuse her.

'_Cherish your yesterdays, Dream for today and live for tomorrow…"_

_This was not the case for 20-year-old Alice Kingsleigh, daughter of Helen and Charles Kingsleigh, Newly wed wife of Edward Cullen, living in the Kingsleigh Manor, half-insane, and who wished to her death that she re-unites with her friends in her Dreamworld, her Wonderland…_

* * *

_Reviews are Beautiful like ponies on a Rainbow..._


	8. My life is in Danger

"That's the lot of them, Ma'am." An uncommonly small man who was draped in large, black robes that obviously did not fit him called out, or in his case, whispered to the blonde-haired mistress in front of the carriage they had traveled from her former house. His face was completely covered by a dark hood and his feet and a little bit of the palms in which he took things were the body parts noticeable about him. Another curious thing about him was that he had a badge stitched to his cloak, which had 2 snakes encircling a giant emerald sewn in silk to it. A rather profligate match you'd think; such a poor man with an extravagant badge, he might have stolen it from someone.

He had been busy unloading all her luggage from the carriage and had strapped them all on his back, ready to climb the steep hill in which the majestic Mansion of his master's, or the mistress' husband's, stood, awaiting them.

It looked like to the little man, that his mistress has not yet heard what he had said, for, she did not budge nor made a remark at his comment and continued staring at the hill in front of her. She was entranced by it; for the little man could say. It was as if the hill and the mansion were hypnotizing her into believing that she had lived here all her life.

For Alice, it was all the more different. The mansion reminded her of something; something she could not really pinpoint to what it is or where she saw it. She felt a throbbing sensation in her navel, and it looked like her body was refusing and not ready to step into that beautiful yet mysterious mansion.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

The little man snapped his fingers to catch Alice's attention. She immediately widened her eyes, as she was brought back to the real world. She shuddered for a minute and shook her head. She stared at the little man for a while and then remembered.

"Ah yes! Oh, I'm sorry; my mind does get pre-occupied… I'm such a…."

"It's alright." Came the timid reply. "M'lady should not say sorry to me, it's my job, to look after you, given by my master Mal… Err… Mr. Cullen. Shall we go m'lady?"

Alice nodded, although slightly surprised by the sudden change of topic. He opened the huge, creaking iron gates that marked as the entrance point to the young Cullen's mansion and proceeded to climb the hill on the gravel driveway that led to it.

"So, um…." Started Alice, who was by nature a talkative person, which was also meant to break the boredom that caught her while climbing the drastic hill, "Where did you live before Edward hired you?"

The little man had seemed to have stopped in his steps. He had not expected this question to come from the lips of his young mistress. Alice turned back.

"What's the matter?" She asked with concern, for, she was a kind person and had never meant to hurt the feelings of others.

"I… I am not supposed to…. speak about it, M'lady." He said, his voice becoming choking and feeble when he remembered his memories with his uncle and Gandalf. Within moments, there came a sob.

Alice frowned. Another one of Edward's ruthless rules. Seriously, either he was retarded or the fellow was Dracula himself.

She bent down and reached for her dainty handkerchief kept in her coat pocket, given to her by her mother, with an exasperated warning to keep it handy at all times, whether necessary or not.

"Hey, it's alright. We won't talk about it if it bothers you…." Alice said, handing in her kerchief to the man's soft, small hands.

For a moment after she gave her handkerchief, the man's and Alice's eyes met. She gasped at his sight. 'Those eyes,' she thought, 'is bluer than when Tarrant is sad. It's just like of the ocean.'

The man turned his head as soon as he realized that Alice had seen his face. He quickly gave back the clothing and turned his head away.

"Forgive me, M'lady." He said regrettably, "You are not supposed to look at me, because I'm not worth it. And forgive me for being emotional, but please don't tell this to master."

"Well, why not?" Asked Alice, curiously.

"He'll have me whipped." Came the rather shocking reply.

"Well, he'd have me first." She said, angrily.

The little man shook his head. He then helped Alice to get back to her feet so that they can climb the hill again.

"It'd be better be if we hurry, Ms. Kingsleigh, for my master doesn't like it if we are late from the scheduled time."

Alice nodded, exasperated. It seemed that his servants thought that the World revolved around Edward.

Within a quarter of hour, they reached the peak. Alice sighed with relief as she reached, the hill was killing her. The gravel drive way led to another gate, this time with the name "Lord Cullen's Mansion" on it. Inside the gate, there was an enormous garden with small ponds with water lilies and goldfishes, exotic plants, stone gargoyles and in the middle of it, was a small fountain that spurted out water from an angelic statue. After the garden she could see the large door that led to the mansion.

After taking in all of the appearance of her soon-to-be house, she collapsed on her knees. Her knees throbbed and her thighs felt like they were going to explode. She was panting heavily and looked around to find the little man.

He reached a few seconds after Alice. Astonishingly, he wasn't half as tired as Alice was, even with the entire double luggage he was carrying and with his.

Alice smiled at him as he carefully set the luggage onto the deck of the entrance. After finishing he turned to the door.

"Wait here Mistress; I'll go tell him that you are here."

"That won't be necessary." Alice replied almost instantly. "I'll go inside myself. And in the mean time," She bent to reach his height, and slipped a small bag of coins onto the small man's shivering hands, earning a look that contained both horror and astonishment from him,

"I trust you'll make yourself comfortable with a nice piece of blanket in this cold weather."

The man wanted to reply 'no'. But Alice seemed adamant.

"Thank you, mistress." He replied after a while, his tone full of joy. And then without waiting for anything, he scampered out of the entrance and towards the servant's quarters which was situated a little less than a mile away from the mansion.

Alice smiled as she watched him run away to the horizon. She knew that she had gained gratitude from someone, and it even though it gave her happiness, she knew it was going to be her last. She was going to be trapped, like a slave, but with extravagant and exquisite things around for her. She sighed at the thought.

Squaring her shoulders, with a sudden outburst of bravery, she marched towards the door, and knocked on it with the large gold door handler.

_One knock._ No reply. Maybe he didn't hear it. _Two knocks._ She waited for a while, then again no reply. Strange, she thought. Was this mansion so big that the servants or the master himself couldn't hear the sound so that they could open the door to someone who came?

She knocked a bit harshly this time. Still no reply. Creasing her eyebrows in irritation, she pressed her left ear on the door. This time, she heard something that was really strange.

"…. I've gotten hold of her, master." A heavily British-accented voice, coming stifled because of the door as the obstacle.

Her eyebrows furrowed. It was strange to Alice, for two reasons. Firstly, she knew Edward wasn't all British like others by his talk, and she always concluded his family line to be somewhere within Nordic or American. Secondly, Carlisle had reassured that the Mansion was reserved to Edward and she only, so there was no chance that there was another person, unless he had come to visit him.

She felt on the wooden large door, and without thinking, she pushed it lightly. To her surprise, it opened, without any single lock barring it from entry.

'_Why isn't he closing the door?' _She thought as she entered the wide and posh hallwaycautiously. _'Someone could enter without even his knowing and ransack the whole place.'_

The voices came again. This time there was a third person as well.

Being the curious person she was, she traced the sounds to come from a large room, presumably the drawing room, and softly she held her ears without making any voice against it to hear more.

"There isn't much time." The third voice was gruff and urgent. It seemed as if he was the Master and he was reprimanding the second person. "My power is losing and I won't be able to make sure I can conquer the World without the Vorpal Sword."

Vorpal Sword? Alice's eyebrows furrowed again. How the hell did they know about the Vorpal Sword? Were they…. were they trying to destroy Underland?

The second person was trying to flatter him by saying all the good news. "Yes master, I understand. Now it's only a matter of days before I corner her and bring her to you."

_Her?_ Her eyes widened. HER! He was referring to Alice the whole time! Who else held the title of being the bearer of the Vorpal Sword as well as being a girl? With the exception of Mirana, it was obvious that she was the only person in the world they were referring to.

_Wait a second,_ she thought_. There's more to it._ She retraced her memory to the past few days.

"_Let me remind that, our marriage is not for the sole purpose for our supposed 'love' and parents. You hold something that is very crucial, something that will start a war, and I need it. I will do anything to do it, even if it means your death."_

'_No!' _She hyperventilated and clutched her forehead at the thought. Edward wants her dead, and he wants to give it to his only-god-knows Evil master who is planning to retrieve the Vorpal Sword from her and use it to destroy both Overland and Underland.

But… but the Vorpal Sword was in Underland. How would they get to benefit from her when it was so tightly guarded in the World underneath? If they knew about it, it was sure that they'll steal it. Alice had enough experience with magic and fantasy to know that.

As if the gruff voice had read her thoughts, he asked the British person.

"Are you sure that the Vorpal Sword is not in Underland?"

"Positive, my lord." He said instantly. "I've sent my men there more than 5 times, and they ransacked the whole place, even brought the Queen to me in downed knees, but there isn't a single trace of it there."

Alice's eyes widened and backed away in fright at the sound of that. Mirana, humiliated? And the Vorpal Sword was not there? What the hell was happening? Had the World turned upside down?

She did not want to believe this.

_It's just a dream… It's just a dream…. _She kept chanting to herself.

'_Yeah, right.'_ The rebellious voice inside her answered. _'The last time you said that, you fell down a rabbit hole and had to fight a monster against the Bloody Big Head, which was apparently true.'_

Alice knew she had no choice but to accept it. She felt like she was about to faint.

She clutched her forehead again and peeked through the small hole made by the door. She caught sight of a male with Platinum Blonde hair and soft red eyes that resembled Edward's, but she couldn't see the gruff man. The British wore a suit which was obviously high class. A bit too much class for her. It reminded her of Hamish.

"Then it's obviously with the girl," Said the gruff man. "Find her and bring her to me, Draco. Before that obnoxious Potter does."

"Of course, my lord."

Potter. Why did that name sound suddenly familiar to her?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a blaring sound of fire came from inside the room. She looked and saw green flares and the Platinum Blonde-haired man turning around. He was kind of handsome, she thought, before she realized what she was thinking and mentally scolded herself. This man was going to kill her with the help of Edward! Besides, she didn't even know the man!

She felt as if though her head was about to split into two. Grasping her head at the pain, she closed her eyes and suddenly fell backwards, breaking a vase kept on a small table. It broke with a deafening sound into a thousand pieces and she fell down with it

"Ow…."

She knew what would happen next. Edward would come rushing in to realize that she had obviously been eavesdropping about the whole business and would instantly kill her. She was petrified. She thought till now the slaying of the Jabberwocky would be the last adventure of her life time, until now to get muddled up in this state of affairs that she knew would probably kill her. Besides, this concerned both Overland and Underland; she didn't know what she'd do what to do without seeking advice from anyone in Underland.

Tears threatened to fall down. As if on cue, rapid footsteps were heard from the room and suddenly, the door opened. It revealed to be Edward, who, suspiciously, wasn't heard or seen inside the room.

"Alice? You had arrived?" He bent down to help her get up.

Alice took his hand and got up painfully. Her headache still wasn't gone, but she thanked her stars that he hadn't asked about why she was here.

"Of course, I had. That is, to bump head on with your hard door. Nice start to a new life." She said, sarcastically. Actually, it gave her an excuse to slip in a convincible lie to avoid further suspicion.

Edward chuckled. She got up and brushing the dust off her dress, she proceeded to pick up her luggage. Suddenly, tripping over her dress, she fell right into the arms of Edward's.

She blushed furiously. He held her tightly with no sign of leaving her. She met his eyes, and that's when suddenly she saw its emotion. _Lust._

"Err… Can you show me my room? So that I can…."

Edward laughed genuinely this time. "Alice, Alice… Can you really be this naïve? I thought we were to share a room."

Alice's eyes widened. To sleep with a Vampire? Not in this life time!

"Sh…Share a room?" She asked, gulping down fear.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Well, yes isn't it? It's what married couples do. Don't worry; it's pretty big with a large bed and has enormous wardrobes. Your luggage can fit perfectly there as well as I can fit…." He brought her closer and tightened his grip on her waist, "…you."

Alice felt her stomach churn with a mixture of fear and weakness. She felt helpless, and she wished to be anywhere in this World except this place.

"Well…. um, I… thought that….um…I was to have a room to myself as…." She stammered, thinking of some way to escape sleeping with him.

"As what?" He raised his eyebrow.

"As I was accustomed to! Um… I have to know you completely Edward, and only then can we share our deeper romantic feelings, so my mother said."

Edward's eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion. But thankfully, he gave in.

"Fine."

Alice's face looked like it was about to split into two with the enormous grin she gave. "Really?" She asked, unbelievable of what happened. Her plan worked!

Edward nodded. But then he looked at her in the eye.

"But only if you keep a promise."

"And what's that?"

Edward picked up her luggage. "I should accompany you to your room."

She gulped. It seemed that he was reluctant on leaving her.

"O…Okay."

Edward smiled victoriously. Taking her trunk and suitcases, he motioned her to follow him. Alice could do nothing but obey.

Soon, they left the living room and were walking through the wide corridors that led them to her room. The Silence was deafening.

Meanwhile, she was contemplating whether to ask who that platinum blonde named 'Draco' was to Edward, as she needed to find a solution to this death-involved crisis.

"Edward…?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Do you know who is Draco?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! WOOHOO! And besides that, it's been one year since I uploaded this story. That brings good news and bad news.

The good news is it's anniversary. The bad news is that it also tells me that my average updating rate is just 8 per year. Hmm, I need to speed up.

Anyways, thank y'all for making this a great success! 16 reviews! Woohoo!


	9. A close escape, or so not

_YAY! Another chapter! *is drunk* Apologizing for the disturbance._

_Disclaimer – I. Own. Nothing. Seriously dudes, it's getting kinda boring saying this same sentence at the beginning of a new chapter every. Freakin'. Time._

**Chapter 9 – A close Escape… or so not**

Edward froze in his steps. He hadn't expected this question, at all.

His eyes stared unblinking forward, and didn't move an inch. Alice swore she saw a sweat trickle down his face.

"Pardon, what?" He asked, after a few minutes of silence, as if he hadn't heard the name at all in his lifetime.

Alice cleared her throat before speaking. "I said…."

"I heard what you said." He interrupted, and his voice suddenly became cold and dark, which was very different from his normal, mysterious voice. "Where have you heard that name?"

She cringed at the increase in pitch on every sound. He turned his head to face her, and Alice was a bit scared at the look of rage in his eyes. She really regretted now asking the question in the first place. Now her life was really at the stakes. She had to think of a way out, and quick.

"Well, Carlisle said you were a good reader, so I thought you would've read the history of the Greeks. I heard that they had an important person, a general perhaps, who was named Draco. I wanted to know what the name means." Alice said this, trying to hide any tinge of fear, and made it sound convincing and truthful.

She prided herself for being a good liar.

Edward's eyes still held on to that cold, dark tone, but it became soft after a few moments. But his frown never left his face, indicating that he still held some suspicion around her.

"There are books on Greek History in the personal library upstairs. Feel free to go there and… take whatever you want."

Alice smiled at him, and mentally rejoiced at the fact that Edward had actually believed her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go." She said as she picked up her suitcases she had dropped in fright seeing Edward's sudden reaction. At least now she'd know to act a little more subtle while around him.

Edward nodded, and followed suit. After a climbing a lot of steps, and going through to what seemed to her, a hundred corridors, in absolute and deathly silence that was killing her by the second, she reached her room. It had a nice mahogany door in the front, and even the slightest knock could be heard inside the room clearly.

The room was not as big as Edward's was, but it held a charm of its own. It could easily fit Alice and all her belongings, and she was happy at that. She preferred simplicity over high elaborations. Near the wardrobe, was a neat dressing table with a mirror, and there was a small fireplace just opposite the bed. The Windows were all opened, and that was ironically something she did not expect.

"Thank you, Edward." She said, throwing him the sweetest of her smile, in hopes of melting down his cold behavior a bit. He did not budge, but Alice swore she saw him fidget in a micro second.

"D… Don't get too attached to this place." He said, trying hard to make his sound seem terrifying, but failed miserably. "You'll be moving to my bedroom in 2 weeks time."

Alice smiled at his actions. Now, if she strived hard in putting up with a smile or a small kiss to him, he will be caught off guard and will not suspect her if she does anything. Actually, she wanted to see the person who is to kill her, and planned to check the hall room for any clues that will lead to him.

She walked over to the windows and looked through it, just to enjoy the scenery. Alice always loved gazing through windows to see pretty sceneries. No matter how much she says that she hates Edward's mansion and his presence, she had to admit the surroundings were exceptionally beautiful. The window showed the Orchards, and since it was the cold season, the apples were in full bloom. God, how she loved the view of apple blossom orchards. She sat down on the wide window sill so she can get a good view.

As she relinquished the sight for a few moments, something else got her eyesight. It was some sort of a rectangular thing, and it was stationed at the foot of a rather big Apple tree. It was something that reflected sunlight, because if she turned her head to a side, she could see it sparkling. She concluded it to be some sort of a crystal. Curiosity caught hold of Alice again, and she had her mind set up to see that thing and to know why it was kept there, as it was a matter of her life and death. Without telling Edward of course, everything in his house was suspicious and rather curious, and it maybe was even something that was used to communicate with his other cronies now that she was here. Millions of possibilities and theories flooded her mind, and this time, no marriage is going to stop her way from becoming free and trying to find a way to Underland and seek Mirana for this problem.

It was then that she realized that she had been staring outside the window for more than 10 minutes, and Edward might rather get suspicious. Alice shook her head, pretending to have been day-dreaming, and smiled sheepishly at Edward. He, on the other hand, was standing where he was when she left him, staring at her with those lust-filled eyes and that dark sense of victory. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon his jacket and saw something rather strange. She got up and went near him, breaking his trance.

"Would you mind, Edward, if I helped you take your jacket off you?"

She batted her eyelashes at him, in a sound that she tried her best to sound 'disgustingly sweet'. Edward narrowed his eyes again, and frowned at her. She felt her heart sink. She wanted this desperately to work. However, she kept her real emotions at check, and decided to be more intimate. She walked her fingers up his shoulder and laid her face upon it.

"It's a matter of 'yes' or 'no', dear…." She was beginning to get impatient.

"No." The answer was cold and was responded almost immediately after she said. To her surprise, without any other further ado, he left the room without any other word, with her staring behind him. She was stunned for a moment at what happened. She really had expected him to give in to her_. 'Well, things don't always work out',_ she thought. She sighed and looked on her fingers on reflex, and then suddenly it was a pleasant surprise to her. She smirked and held out her hand to the sunlight to get a view of what she had desired.

A strand of silver-blonde hair.

* * *

The silence of Diagon Alley was broken by a series of rapid footsteps that was accompanied by low whispers that occasionally grew louder. As the moon shone towards the certain area where the whispers were heard, it revealed to be a quartet, dressed to the nines in black robes, presumably to hide their identity. The loudness increased and clearly, two of them were quarrelling.

"… Can't believe they took Hugo without my asking…."

"But 'Mione, I told you! They said you were getting busy, and you will be frustrated to handle him all alone, so they took him… And besides how are you to attend to him if we are to go like this?"

"… I don't see what happens when we do take him…"

"…. Oh, come on! He did say he wanted to go with them!"

"But he could get sunburn, or a snake might even bit him, or…"

"Enough!" The third person bellowed, obviously angered by this tête-à-tête. He stopped on his tracks, and turned around to face them, his green eyes shining with tiredness and frustration through his spectacles. He removed his cloak, unlike the others, and after a minute, seemed to calm down. He slouched and wiped his brow and wrinkled forehead.

"I'm sorry… I was…" He began, but was suddenly interrupted by a soft voice.

"Harry hasn't been sleeping well these days…. because of those nightmares." Luna convinced the former two. Being Harry's partner for life, she was naturally concerned about him and since she didn't know any other way than to travel through the looking glass towards Underland, she felt helpless.

Harry wiped his eyes off the sleep that was desperately trying to take control of him. He staggered for a bit and looked towards the other couple and gave a weak smile.

"I'm… I'm desperately sorry…. I…"

"It's alright," Hermione replied. "It's our fault too; we should not have created such a ruckus about it anyway."

Ron nodded his head in agreement. He did not wish to betray or to not co-operate with his friend, and was willing to help him in any manner. He was ashamed that he created such a problem for such a silly issue.

Harry's eyes softened at the reply. He considered himself very lucky that he had such persons as friends who risked their life for each other. As years passed by in Hogwarts, be it when they first discovered Voldemort inside Quirrel's body, or when they tried to rescue Ginny from the Chamber of secrets, or even when he accused Sirius of murdering his parents, when it was actually Pettigrew, he had always Hermione and Ron with him. Luna's, though, was a different matter. Even though he found her insane and air-headed when he first met her, through years, their relationship began to develop entirely into friendship and understanding. It was only years later did he drop down on one knee and showed her that elaborately carved, heart-shaped diamond ring that now rests upon her marriage finger.

Of course, even though he didn't hear more of the Crumple-horned Snorkack or the Wrackspurts now, he missed them. He missed her endless talks of whatever non-existential things her vast imagination could think of. Now that they are going to a land of non-existence (or so Harry thought), maybe that will bring back her old nature once again.

"Thank you. For coming with me." He said finally. "Even though I think, you are risking your lives once again unnecessarily."

"What're you talking 'bout, mate?" Ron asked, indignantly. "If it means saving your sister, I would gladly be beside you. Besides that, you're talking as if this is the end of the World! What other possible threat is greater than Voldemort?"

A strange wind that was eerily cold rushed through the silent street, chilling them to the bones as Ron said those words. Anyone would think that was coincidence, but Harry had enough experience to tell him it was not. Ron gulped. He was starting to feel a bit unsure.

"W… Will it, M… Mione?

Hermione shook her head slowly, unsure of what to say. She was a more than a bit unsure of this, as she had no idea who the enemy was, and why he was trying to kidnap Harry's 'past life sister'. All that she knew was that Malfoy was now working for them. Seeing that this was the only information they knew at present, they decided to go to Malfoy's house, hoping to get some clues, but Hermione had a feeling that it will be of no use. However, she kept aside her doubts. She knew that Lucius would be spending the rest of his life time in Azkaban, and Narcissa would be too ashamed to go out in public, so she would have retired to somewhere in the country. And that leaves only to the rumors that had been spreading about 5 years ago, that Draco Malfoy was engaged to Astoria Greengrasse. She might be able to tell something, but Hermione had no idea where the Greengrasses lived.

"Well, then we should…." Hermione began, to state her plan, when suddenly she was interrupted by a particularly loud 'shush', motioning her to keep quiet. It came from Ron, and she could his frown very clearly on his fore head. Something was suspicious.

She did so as told and leaned forward to get a view of where her husband was looking. There, in the faint moonlight, she could catch the silhouette of two persons walking through the street, coming from the opposite direction, heading directly towards them. One had a rather bulbous head and the other, a height that could match with a giraffe. She widened her eyes in surprise. Who had urgent business to do in the middle of the night in the Diagon Alley, and that too such suspicious looking people? Now, that was beyond suspicious.

The two persons had steady footsteps, and it was not long before they really started to get close to them. Ron yanked on Hermione's hand hard, motioning her to join them hide in a dark corner near a building. She reciprocated, but she was curious as to hear what they were speaking, as she had caught them talking rather loudly a moment before. It seemed as though Harry had read her mind, because when she turned back to face them, he had already taken out the invisible cloak and had spread it upon Luna and Ron.

"Let's go." He whispered, and he pulled Hermione inside.

The cloak was not so big as to hold 4 full grown people, but it will do for the time being, thought Harry. After they became invisible, Harry motioned the 3 of them to follow him so that they won't get trip over each other's motions.

They watched as the bulbous headed woman and the rather tall man pass as they hadn't seen them, and that was when Harry gave the gestured signal. Immediately, everyone took steady steps and followed them. Soon, they were directly behind the targets, but keeping a slight bit of distance between them, in fear of touching or tripping over them accidentally. As they all remained quiet, they could hear the bulbous headed woman speak in an angry tone.

"…. But now that we are bailed out of banishment from the Outlands, how long do you think we can survive that vampire colony? I heard, even though that they will take us in like specialized guests, they are not afraid to kill if they don't receive the answer they want…. What do you expect they want from us, Ilosovic?"

The woman's voice quivered as she said the last two lines. The man beside him had a deadpanned face but they could say he was scared as well.

"I…. am not sure, my Queen…" Ilosovic replied, taking a glance or two behind as if to see if there was some one following him.

The Queen gave a snort. "You aren't sure? Why, it's our life that's being depended upon here! Can't you just do something… but then again, playing with him isn't the best idea now, is it? What do you say, Ilosovic?"

They could say that the man was too pre-occupied with his own thoughts to pay the loud-voiced woman his attention. And there was no objection, because she was starting to irritate all of them.

For some reason, the bulbous-headed woman's voice reminded Hermione of Bellatrix. They looked similar too, if you take off the Queen's red hair and that bulbous head. But anyways, without wasting time in thinking nonsensical things, she strained to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"…. You know, even though you have to admit that Lord Dracula is beyond terrifying than my Jabber-baby-Wocky, it is a nice revenge thinking of the state Alice would be when they gain upon her."

Hermione instantly looked at Harry when she heard the name 'Alice' being uttered. The spectacled 23-year-old froze at the mention of his baby sister. So, the person who wants the Vorpal Sword is Lord Dracula? Doesn't make any sense! He lived about 200 years ago! Who would have dared to reincarnate him? Harry was sure, that it was someone who shares the same opinions and thinking as that of the Lord.

"Malfoy." He muttered lightly under his breath. His fist clenched at the thought of him.

The tall man seemed to have heard Harry, because as soon as he said those words, Ilosovic turned back again and frowned. No matter how sure that they are invisible, a little part of them feared that Ilosovic would turn back and take the cloak off them, revealing their presence. You can never know.

"We should follow him, Harry." Hermione whispered to him, "Didn't you hear that they know that lord is planning to kidnap Alice?"

Ron looked a bit unsure. "But I thought Malfoy Manor will provide some clues for us…."

"Forget Malfoy Manor!" Hissed Hermione, angrily. "He's never going to be there, what with rumors spreading about the whole of England that he had died!"

Luna nodded her head in agreement. Meanwhile, Harry shushed them as he realized that the Queen had begun talking.

"…. I am pretty sure that Alice is being held prisoner in that place where that vampire lives…. Pelkington Hill, wasn't it? I heard he was going to change his form there into another vampire who doesn't really worship the Lord, and he is now currently married to her…."

Harry was too busy trying to find a small paper to write the name of the place where Alice lived in, when he completely missed out the last parts. 'Pelkington Hill…. Pelkington Hill…. Pelkington Hill…. must remember that place…. WHAT?' When he finally realized what the Queen had said last, he felt the sounds go mute around him. His knees felt wobbly, and he struggled to stand straight. He half-expected himself to fall unconscious and give the whole of them away to the strange looking duo.

He had been too late. Alice was now married…. to Malfoy? How the hell did this happen? She doesn't even know him! And the worst part of this whole unrevealing is that he might take her to Dracula any minute. Now, he really, really, really couldn't afford to waste any more time to save her, that is if she was still there. But, he reassured himself that she was really there, and they will continue with the plan. But, this was going to be tougher than he thought it would.

He had unknowingly made a sound of disbelief that caused Ilosovic to turn back again. This time, he knew he was right. A hand was peaking out of nowhere. It was Hermione's and in frustration to keep the fidgeting down, she forgot to pull it in.

Ilosovic turned and with no warning, pulled at the hand. Hermione was yanked from her invisible barrier and she fell down unceremoniously to the floor, realizing that the game was indeed over. She gulped with fear and to what felt like the time had stopped, looked up, facing the two people.

"Care to tell us why you have been sneaking upon us…. _Miss_?"

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN I should change the genre to suspense, I suppose. :P I end way too many chapters in suspense…._

_You guys go see Puella Magi Madoka Magica, you hear me? Well, at least go hear its soundtrack…. it's marvelous._

_Ta ta! Aster signing off now~!_


	10. With no Warning

_Pfft. Just read the chapter. You're missing the suspense. Can't you feel it?_

**Chapter 10 - With no Warning...**

Harry had no idea what had happened in the last 10 seconds. One moment, he was pre-occupied with the shock of learning that Alice's life was in Malfoy's hands, and the next moment, only god knows how, the tall man had realized that they had been spying on them, and had pulled on Hermione's hand, out of her invisibility barrier of the cloak. He felt like time had stopped.

Hermione was beyond shocked at the sudden turn of events. She was unable to get up. She froze with fear anticipating what will happen next. She could not even describe what emotion was passing through her, fear, anger, and relief all at once washed over her. After what felt like an eternity, she held her trembling head up to face her intruder.

It seemed as though the tall man's pull had only caused her to break out of the cloak, because she can neither find her husband or her close friends around. Realizing that they were still inside the cloak, she mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it, Ilosovic?" Iracebeth's voice came just behind him, as she had noticed that he had stopped and seemed like he was talking to someone. She appeared behind him and looked over his shoulder, creasing her eyebrows when she saw Hermione lying down.

"Who is that, Stayne?" Iracebeth asked, sneer and contempt present by the bulk in her voice, "And what is she doing there?"

Stayne proceeded to ignore her and continued to glare upon Hermione.

Without any warning, he bent down to face her, and inspected her right in the eye, as if he was trying to read its emotion.

"You haven't answered me." His voice was deadly calm. Clearly, he expected a reasonable answer.

Ron, being safely hidden away in the invisibility of the cloak, couldn't bear to see what was going on to his wife. He was petrified with shock and fear of her fate, that he couldn't process what was going on. Harry and Luna had to pin his mouth and arms tightly so that he could not run and give himself away to them from the cloak.

Harry did his best to hide Ron, but it was getting sorrowful. Ron kicked, and fidget like anything that demanded to release him. He tried to scream, but the hindering of his mouth by Harry's palms muffled his cries and the best he could do was just cry and hope for her well-being.

The spectacled, black-haired auror felt hot tears fall upon his arms, to realize it after a while was from his friend's. Harry was beyond scared too, but if they had given themselves away, the chance of survival of every single one of them was low. Besides, Hermione is a clever witch. She had escaped death many times, and is very well capable of avoiding it in this one too.

Or so he thinks.

Hermione tried to think of a convincible answer for the tall man. She did not look at him in the eye, nor did she respond for several moments after. Finally when she realized that she could not think of any suitable lie, and besides not responding to his question will only make the situation worse, she gave up her hope.

"We…. I heard you speak about Dracula." She gave a quivering answer.

She had to save them. Even if she was caught, she still was happy thinking of the fact that they, her only family, were still safe.

Ilosovic smirked. "And pray how….." He began, with dark humor filling his voice, looking her with amusement, asked, "….are you associated with the Dark Lord?"

Hermione looked at him in the eye this time before replying. "Be… Because, he holds… someone I know, someone…. Alice Kingsleigh."

Ilosovic's eyes widened just as Hermione uttered the name. Iracebeth gave a shriek of shock, and fell into a dramatic swoon. Without even a glance to the fallen abnormal woman behind him, Ilosovic, apart from the surprise that he received by knowing that this girl knew about Alice, did not budge from his position and piercing glare.

"Are you sure you are pointing out to the right person?" He asked.

Hermione nodded her head. Even if it meant risking death when they take her to Dracula after completing their journey, she would at least know their plan on what they are to do with Alice. And then she can contact her husband through magic and tell him what their plan was and how they could defend themselves.

Even though she got it all planned out, she felt that this could get a little complicated.

Ilosovic gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. He wanted to avoid bloodshed, but it looks like this girl is willing to give herself to death. Would anyone be so foolish to tell the lord's faithful servants that they were trying to save the Dark Lord's target? Apparently, this girl is. He clenched his fists in anger.

Finally, not being able to control himself, Ilosovic gripped the 23-year-old's chin harshly, but not much as to hurt her, since he knew how to deal with women. Hermione whimpered a bit at the impact of his grip, but she regained her composure.

"Have you any idea Miss, that you're playing with the most powerful sorcerer in the World?" He asked, his voice dangerously soft.

Hermione gave no response. She refused to look at him in the eye. This made Ilosovic angrier even more.

"Answer me!" He demanded harshly.

"Yes, I do." She said almost instantaneously, in fear of his wrath that seemed to signify the increase of the chance of him killing her then and there by the second. She anticipated for the outburst to come after hearing her reply, but it never did. Only silence enveloped the whole alley.

After what felt like an eternity, Ilosovic released his grip on Hermione's chin, and to her surprise, began to chuckle. A _dark_ chuckle. It was the type of laugh that some masochistic and insane people usually do when they hear that their enemy died painfully.

His chuckle grew more. It turned into small fits of laughter, before doubling up himself as if he had just heard a very funny joke. Tears fell through his eyes and he clutched his stomach in pain due to lack of oxygen while laughing. Hermione was horrified. Was this the fate of those who remained loyal to Dracula? They turn insane and obsessed to death? She couldn't simple bear this. She looked at him with absolute alarm.

Ron, at the same time, couldn't bear it either, seeing his wife so vulnerable to the danger of death. With no warning, just when he realized that the grip on Luna's and Harry's was loosening in shock seeing the show of insanity, he broke apart from their hold and yelled with all his might, breaking his invisibility barrier of the cloak.

Both Harry and Luna were alarmed and horror-struck at Ron's sudden behavior. All of this happened within a second, that they didn't have time to react and now they were helplessly watching with horror at what was about to unfold next.

Ilosovic turned his head towards where the sound of someone screaming in anger came from. There, out of nowhere, Ron Weasley raced towards them, bellowing in anger, his eyes glinting with rage and sneer, as he pulled out his wand from the wand-holder hidden under his cloak and pointed it towards them, before yelling with all his might.

"Expelliarmus!"

Ilosovic hardly had any time to process what was going on, but, knowing the spell very well, had taught him to safe guard against unexpected sudden incantations. Just before the spell hit him and the satisfactory sight of him being thrown out from his feet onto a building where he'll impact forcefully came into being, Stayne had covered himself with his cloak, which repelled the spell just as it had hit him. After the spell disintegrated itself into non-existence, leaving behind a few sparks and glows, Ilosovic stood up, dusted a few spots and took a good look at the person who had attacked him.

Ron stared wide-eyed with shock and disbelief at the place where the spell struck but had not taken effect. The sight made Ilosovic want to laugh.

"I really don't know how your little party got to know of the Dark Lord," He began, humor filling in his voice again, as he approached him with slow but steady steps, "But I don't care one bit, because even if you would have, you should've known the Dark sign imprinted on my cloak is full of dark magic that repels attacks."

Ron's breath was caught in his throat. He gulped audibly.

He had no thought on what to do next.

Suddenly, Ilosovic stopped in his steps as if he had been just reminded of something. He put his hand to his chin, contemplating the matter, and suddenly, turned away from Ron and faced something else.

Ron mentally let out a sigh of relief. But then, it was short-lived.

The man had begun to walk towards Hermione again.

"Or maybe," He started, before Ron could've said 'back off' to the intruder, "It'd be a good sight if the Dark Lord was indeed to watch this."

Ron could see where this was going. He mentally hyper-ventilated. If he didn't do something fast, he might lose Hermione forever.

He gulped hard, and with all his might, raised his wand-held hand to perform the deadly spell, that he had hoped he would never have to do it again.

"Avada…."

And without even a moment's notice, in a split second, the man's cloak had doubled its size, and he concealed himself and Hermione with it, and just like that, with a swish of the cloak, before Ron could've finished his spell, vanished into thin air.

He gasped. He felt the world crumbling before him.

Hermione was gone. His life was gone.

He never expected this. He didn't know what to do. His fear became true even before he could register. His knees felt wobbly and were shaking like anything. Unable to stand erect anymore with shock, disbelief, and helplessness rushing in, he collapsed onto the ground and stared down, tears forming in his eyes with enormous rapidity.

Harry and Luna, realizing the danger had indeed passed, threw the cloak off them, and ran towards Ron. They knew he was devastated. Comforting would be of no use, they knew it was partly their fault as well. They shouldn't have left their friend in a time of need. They had broken their promise.

Harry thought that they should finally end this thing. His vengeance began rising up in his blood again. But he kept his temper at control, he needed to bring his friend up first.

"Ron, I…."

"She's gone." Ron said softly, with an expression in his face that alarmed even Harry.

They knew he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. If they didn't do something fast, they might lose him too.

Suddenly, Ron lifted his eyes which fell upon a motionless body lying across the road. They knew at once that it was Ilosovic's apprentice, the bulbous-headed, whiny woman who constantly spoke as if she was a Queen. Ron felt a surge of emotions through him. Anger, hate, vengeance, to name just a few of which were passing through his mind. He wanted to finish off whatever he felt on the tall man on the woman. He wanted to take out his wand and finish her off with a single stroke of the death spell. He wanted to strangle her so hard that she'll die in a few seconds.

But, he knew that would be futile. Hermione was not dead yet. He can force her into telling where they're going.

He got up with lightning swiftness, walked over to the place where the woman laid, and with no warning, grabbed her enormously large collar of her gown and looked at her, menacingly.

"I know you are awake." He said, with malice filling every corner of his voice, "Tell me where your little darling took my wife or the last thing you'll hear is the sound of me yelling the death spell."

Iracebeth remained in a sub-conscious state. She tried to open her eyes, but all that she could see was a blurry vision of the alley. She did not know what happened, Ilosovic must've tricked her, _again_. She smirked insanely at the thought.

"….He said that his cloak did not have the power to apparate. Heh, he was lying then, huh?"

Ron grew more angrier hearing this reply. It looked as if though she did not care one bit about the malicious, insistent query asked to her, instead directing her attention towards her self-pity and the treacherous deed her companion did to her.

He took out his wand with lightning quickness and pointed it to Iracebeth's head. Iracebeth let out a small gasp.

"Now, you may realize that I mean my words."Ron said threateningly.

Now Iracebeth's eyes grew wide with fear. Ron wanted to laugh victoriously seeing this. He had taken one step

Iracebeth bowed her head in shame and grief. Ron knew that she had surrendered. Then she let out a deep sigh.

"East, they went East." She said, her throat parched and burning due to her wanting to cry.

Ron was not done yet. The place she mentioned was east, but he had no idea which place she was referring to.

He tightened his grip on his wand and pressed it harder to the woman's forehead, so hard her skin grew white. He could say that now she was scared and practically begging for her life.

"Transylvania." She said between audible intakes of air, "The place is Transylvania, Count Dracula's castle, to be exact."

Ron's eyes widened. It was….. _that_ far? Never mind, nothing will stop him from getting back his wife. Not even this bulbous-headed woman.

He took one last contempt look at Iracebeth, who had a morose and defeated look on her pitiful face, waiting for her punishment to come. Ron released his grip on her, and she fell down abruptly. But his wand was still transfixed onto her. His frown did not fade.

It was as if he was contemplating whether she deserved it or not.

"You should've known," Ron began, "You should've known that you and your tall sweetheart were dealing with the group who sent Lord Voldemort to non-existence."

Iracebeth's eyes widened with shock once again hearing this, realizing that this was indeed the Golden Trio, before coming in contact with an Expelliarmus spell that sent her flying across the woods leading to the town of Hogsmeade.

A while passed in silence. Ron's anger had finally receded. He frowned hard, and gulped loudly. Blimey, he never realized he had this much anger and resentment in him. When it comes to him and his family, he was very over-protective.

He wanted to blame Harry and Luna for all of this. If they had stopped him by the time he gained upon Hermione, she would have been alive and with them by now. But somehow he couldn't. No matter how angry he was with them, he was still a part of their mission.

Harry and Luna approached him and knelt down to face the down-hearted Ron. Harry was beyond ashamed and couldn't look at him properly. He somehow managed to place his hand on his friend's shoulder and croak out an apology.

"I…I'm sorry, Ron. W… We'll find her together."

Ron flinched at hearing this. Different emotions passed through his mind suddenly. He didn't know how to react. All he could do was face backwards towards him. Both of them didn't utter a word. Silence enveloped the whole valley again.

Before Harry could repeat his apology once again, thinking that Ron didn't hear him, Luna got up with a determined face. She stood, brushed a few dusts off her cloak and gown, and looked down at the two confused men as to what her intention was that was decided so suddenly and with no warning.

"We should go." She finally said.

Harry stared at her with wide eyes. She was so unpredictable! Her decision was so sudden and hasty, but sounded rational and valid at the same time. She had a knack for stabilizing a situation anytime.

"W… Where to?" Ron's voice was broken and low.

Luna gave them a smile. "Why, to Wonderland, of course."

Harry was shocked. How the hell would she know the way to Underland, when he didn't?

"What do you mean? How will you…."

"I've been there before, Harry." She said, straightening her dress and looking at him with a solemn and serious expression that made Harry wonder whether it was really Luna who was talking, "When you were fighting against Voldemort. I've gone there to escape from all the chaos that was happening during the war. I had met the White Queen during that time, and even though I've never seen Alice, I'm sure her majesty could help."

It took Harry a while to comprehend all of this; partly because of the shock that her wife had been to the place he thought to be imaginary. He nodded his head nevertheless.

Ron was still concerned about his wife. "B…. But what about Hermione?"

Luna's serious expression did not fade. She nodded as to show that she had agreed to what he had said. After a while of thinking, she took a deep breath.

"Well, I figured out a way," She began, her voice hinting out that she was a bit unsure, "But it's a bit complicated. Ron and I will have to go to Transylvania to rescue Hermione. But Harry, you need to stay back and go to Pelkington Hill as the Red Queen said, to find Alice and take her to Underland where you will both stay until we arrive."

"But how do I contact with you to check whether you two are safe are not?" Harry asked, concerned.

"That's the complicated part." She replied. "Once you're in Underland, you can't make any sort of contact with Aboveland. Underland's level of magic is far more specialized and spread out than that of Aboveland's. So, it's upto us and hope to make sure that we don't end up in Dracula's torture prisons."

Harry gulped in fear. Luna gave a smile to show that she was just messing with him, but it did not help him one bit. This meant risking his, his wife's, his friends', his sister's and his child's lives. He could not fathom how much it will affect him to the point of suicide if he was to lose them all. Somehow, he felt a bit unsure of Luna's plan.

"How do I make sure Alice will be safe once Malfoy realizes she's missing?" Harry asked.

"I'll leave that upto you, my clever husband." Luna teased, as she took her abandoned cloak and basket from the ground and helped Ron up, initiating their journey. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?"

"Yes, I am. Now hurry, and don't bother about us, or else it will hinder your way to Alice. Be sure to use the portkey."

"I will. And make sure you do too."

Luna's reassuring smile helped to lift up Harry's spirits a little. It gave him hope, no matter how little, that they were going to succeed. He too got up and turned to the opposite direction, as he realized that there was no time to be wasted.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, as if he got reminded of something. He turned towards Luna and Ron who were putting on the hoods of their cloak to hide their identity with a teasing, confused smirk.

"By the way Luna," He began, humor filling his voice, "How did you know the bulbous headed woman was a 'Red Queen'?"

Luna turned back, returning his smirk. "It's a long story. I'll explain it when we meet."

"I expect something else more when we return. In the bedroom." He replied, cockily.

"I'll…. think about it. Farewell." Luna waved her hand before turning back to resume their journey.

Harry smiled before turning back. He will miss them, but if it was for the best, he can't deny for what he had came for. The portkey will still be available while he's Aboveland. He wouldn't be completely off-contact with them. And besides, Ron's there to protect her. He will make sure she'll be alright.

A cold gust of wind blew across the now deserted alley where the four friends one stood. With a hope that they were to be going to fulfill their mission successfully, they took different ways.

Little did they know then what was going to befall on them was greater than what they could fathom.

And the moon was engulfed by a group of dark clouds, thus hindering its serene light and it replaced it with darkness.

* * *

:D This chapter took forever.

And do you guys know how humiliating it is to ask your obsessed fan of a younger sister for Harry Potter terms? :(

Is it my fault that I forgot what a 'portkey' was? She's still making fun of me.

Dandelion, ya better review soon after you reach home. And Rang, ya ain't mad at me for making Stayne a but too much baddie, eh?

Na, dann werde ich Sie später sehen werden, ihr Süßen. (Well, I'll see you later, lovelies.) :D


End file.
